Iron Bond
by AgentofWriting
Summary: "I use to think nothing could break the bond we had." He looked at her with heartbreak written all over his face. "Not aliens, not blood thirsty war lords, and not your goddamn ego,"she hissed. "But apparently our bond was not as iron tight as I thought it was. Ironman can't fix everything can he?" "Squirt, please," He implored. "Goodbye Dad, I hope you're happy with your choices."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all so I'm just getting back into writing after being gone for a very long time. I've had this idea playing around in my head for Elena since about the time the Age of Ultron Movie came out. I'm excited to see where she takes me and I hope you are too! Please be kind in your critics as I am still a little rusty. XXX**

* * *

Pacing was all Tony could do at the moment. Pacing back and forth down the long hospital hallway, quietly thinking to himself about how he was in no way ready for this day. He thought he had at least another two months to prepare for this, but as fate would have it today was they day. The nurses kept telling him any minute, any minute now he would be a father. Did he even know how to be a father?

Was Howard really the example he wanted to follow or would he try his own approach to the job. April, however, would make a wonderful mother. It's seems as if she was preparing her whole life for this role. If she could take care of him and his eccentric ways, than a child would be no problem for her. She was a born to be a nurturer, kind and gentle all the way through. From the moment he had first met her in the ER at Mass General, she had wiggled her way into his heart.

Not many people could get away with putting Tony in his place, especially at the age of 17, when he assumed he was invincible in all aspects of his life. But there she was all 5'5 of her standing toe to toe with him, telling him he could either get back in the hospital bed by himself or she would force him back into bed and restrain him. That was the moment when Tony first fell for April. Her red hair reflected her inner fiery personality. April didn't take shit from any body, not even a bratty teenage millionaire, who if he wanted to could have had her fired in a second.

After his hospital stay for excessive drinking, it had taken a lot of convincing for April to agree to go out with him. But after a few accidents that conveniently sent him to the ER, and the promise that he would never bother her again, if she just agreed to one date with him. After that one date, he and April were inseparable. Even though she was older than him, April never grew frustrated when Tony acted out. In fact she was incredible patient with him, offering him a place to crash and ear to listen. She never judged him for his issues with his dad, or his anxiety over being the heir to a multi-billion dollar company that Tony wasn't even sure he had wanted anything to do with it.

April was there for him when nobody else was. She loved him, faults and all and he would never be able to figure out why. His father called him crazy when he went home one Christmas to tell his parents he intended to propose to her. His dad once again disapproved of his life choices. He told Tony, he was in no way to propose to April. But then the accident happened and April was there in heartbeat to comfort him and help him take care of the arrangement.

That had been a year ago, and now at the age of 20, he was ready to step up and be the man his mother knew he could be, his father maybe not so much. As he paced back and forth waiting for the nurses to get him, Tony fiddled with the small jewelry box in his pocket. He should have done this months ago, but he didn't want her to think he was only doing it because of the baby. He was doing this because for once in his life he wanted to do something the right way. He wanted him, April, and the baby to be a family. Maybe he wasn't completely ready to be a father, but April would be there to help him along the way. Just as she had been doing for the last 4 years.

Tony looked up from the ground when he heard footsteps approaching. There waiting in front of him was the nurse who had told him where he could find April's room. He had stayed outside when he had heard yelling not knowing if he would be welcomed in.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Jones is all done and is ready for you to meet your new baby girl." She smiled at him and ushered him through the door.

Tony looked dazed as he started to walk through the doorway "A girl" he whispered to himself in amazement.

As he walked through the door Tony couldn't help the face splitting grin that had spread across his face. There April sat, in all her sweaty glory, cuddling their brand new baby girl. She looked up at him as he step towards the bed, a smile of equal size spread across her face.

"Hey there Hot Shot come meet your daughter." She whispered as if she would wake the bundle in her arms.

Tony quietly slid in bed next to her. Taking a second to quickly kiss her forehead.

She adjusted the bundle so that Tony could see her tiny face under all those blankets. The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he was done for. Gone were all his doubts and concerns, he knew in that moment he would do whatever it took to make that little bundle the happiest person on the planet.

She was so tiny he was afraid he might break her if he touched her. He wasn't always the gentlest with things.

"Hey there Squirt, you're a little early' Toney said as placed a his pointer finger gently against her cheek.

He was amazed at how soft she was, by the fact that she was actually here.

"She's as impatient as he father." April murmured against his arm. She was exhausted after such a hard labor. Even though Squirt was tiny, because of how early she was, it had still be a difficult labor.

Tony chuckled at April's words as he stared at their daughter

"So do we stick with Squirt or does this little rebel get a real name?' Tony asked a tired April.

With her head against the pillow and her eye partially closed, April groaned and opened one eye to look at Tony

"We still had over 20 names on the list how are we suppose to narrow it down?" She asked.

Tony grinned "Well I could just start spitting out some names and see how they sound?"

April smiled and shook her head, squirt lying peacefully against her chest. April gently started to caress her tiny head.

"We'll be here forever if we do that. I was thinking this morning, that maybe we could use our mother's as inspiration."

Tony rendered speechless by April's thoughtfulness. It never ceased to amaze him.

All he could do was nod his head

April turned her head to look at him "I was thinking Elena Marie Stark sounded good, we could call her Ellie for short."

"I don't know, I really had my heart set on Squirt" Toney chuckled as he went to kiss his daughter's head.

April laughed and softly hit the back of her hand against his chest.

"Come on Tony be serious."

Tony took his hand and move Aril's face so that he could kiss her on the lips. "I think the name is perfect!"

He gently took squirt from April's arm and she fussed for second but she settled down once he started to rock her.

"Elena Marie Stark welcome to the family."

April smiled at Toney with loving eyes as she placed her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes. before Tony quickly handed Elena over to April.

"Here take Squirt for a second." She had a disapproving look on her face, as she took her baby back.

"Tony we are not calling her that." He chuckled at her disapproval, as he dug into his pocket.

"So I was thinking that Squirt over here can't be the only female Stark there is. I think she needs someone else to share the name with."

April looked at him with a bewildered look on her face and said "Don't tell me you want another baby all ready! You just got this one, maybe wait till she's house broken, before we think of having another one."

Tony laughed at her as he sat back on the bed, the small box hiding in his hand.

"While I would love nothing more than to have a whole horde of children with you, I was thinking along a different line. I was thinking maybe you could take the name Stark."

With that he opened the box with one hand, to revel the stunning ring nestled between two cushions.

April's jaw dropped as she realized what exactly Tony was implying.

"April Jones would you make the terrible mistake, well on your end not mine, of becoming my baby mama, I mean wife."

April's eyes filled with tears as a laugh escaped her lips. Shaking her head up and down she responded "Yes!"

Tony quickly went in and peppered kiss all over her face, trying to be gentle since she was still holding Squirt in her arms. As they closed in to each other, Squirt began to fuss and a small cry left her lips.

April quickly separated from Tony and started to shush Ellie. "It's okay Ellie. I know Daddy smells, but I promise it isn't always this bad."

Tony pulled away affronted, "Hey, it's not my fault Squirt decided to come two months early, while I was in the middle of putting together some new weapons in the shop!"

April just roller her eyes and went back to cooing at Ellie "She just couldn't wait to meet us. Isn't that right Ellie?"

April began to rock Elena in her arms and hum to her.

"It's okay Squirt I forgive you for the heart attack," Tony said as looked lovingly as his new family.

April look up Tony annoyed " Say it with me Tony Ell-ie."

"Sqa-irt" Tony replied with a grin.

She roller her eyes at him "Oh you're imposible"

"Yeah but you're stuck with me now." Tony smiled as he placed the ring on April's finger."

She shrugged, "Ehhh I could always divorce you, and hook up with Rhodey."

Tony's jaw dropped in fake shock "Hey now!

April giggled as they gently touch foreheads. As Elena lay sleeping in April's arms, the both of them content to just take in the feeling of everything. Tony at that exact moment couldn't remember a time were he was more content. He had his two girls now, and nothing else mattered to him. Not his company, not Obie, hell not even his fleet on antique cars he had been working on. All he needed in life was April and Squirt and he would be just fine.

Tony was so captivated by Squirt and April that he almost didn't hear the nurse roll in with an incubator. April held Ellie a little tighter to her, as if she was afraid that the nurse would steal her daughter away.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to take Baby Stark for her hearing test and Dr. Hollows wants to check and make sure her heart and lungs are doing just fine. She may need to spend sometime in the incubator to build up her lung strength"

April looked at Tony concerned, 'Does he think something could be wrong with her?"

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sure nothing is wrong. It's is all simply routine checks, and if it makes you feel better, her new Daddy can follow us down to the testing area. Doctor Hollows wants you to stay in bed anther day or two Ms. Jones."

April nodded and bent down to kiss her Ellie on the head. She smiled as she handed her gently over to Tony.

"God she's no bigger than a socket wrench." Tony joked as he took her and gentle placed her in the incubator. Elena started to fuss, as she lost the comfort of her parents.

Tony quickly looked back to April to see a look of distress cross her face. Tony quickly walked backed over to the bed and kissed her comfortingly on the lips.

"We'll be back before you can miss us Red." He said lovingly.

April warmly kissed him back, and pushed him in the direction of their daughter.

"Go on Hot Shot, make sure our daughter will be able to hear all you obnoxious banter."

"Hey" He said offended. "My witting banter is the reason you fell in love with me."

"Sure, and the millions didn't hurt either." She winked at him.

Tony left the room still not being able to stop his smiling. Everything was perfect for once in his life.

The nurse was a few steps a head of Tony with Elena by the time he exited the room. However, when Tony heard his Squirt start to cry, he hustled to catch up with them. When he did, Tony stuck his hand into the opening of her incubator and she latched on to his pointer finger.

He noticed Squirt seemed to calm down a little a soon as she had contact with him.

Looking down at her, Tony smiled and said, "I know Squirt, I don't like being away from mommy either."

The nurse lead him and Squirt into a new room and there waiting was Ellie's doctor.

He walked over to Tony and shook the hand that wasn't currently being commandeered by Elena.

"Congratulations Mr. Stark." He said in a kind manner.

Tony just nodded and even though he really didn't want to he removed his hand from Squirt grasp.

The doctor looked over Elena for a few minutes and then turned to Tony saying, "So her breathing is a little strained, her lungs still need sometime to develop. So I would like to put her on oxygen for the next week and we can see how she does after that. It's not a big deal. I don't want you and Ms. Jones to worry. She'e perfectly healthy for being born as early as she was. I'm also concerned about her weight, I don't think I'll be giving you clearance to take her home until she hits at least 5 pounds and again depending on her lung development."

Tony was completely floored by all the doctor was throwing at him. He was an engineer not a doctor, and while he may be genius, health and medicine was April's field. After all she was a trauma nurse. Tony was busy trying to compute everything, so he wasn't able hear the doctor's next question

"I'm sorry what was that?" Tony asked shaking himself out of his stupor

"So does this little one have a name or is she just going to be baby Stark for right now?"

Tony started to answer but then a devious idea came to him, "Actually Doc, do you mind helping me with a joke?"

The Doctor looked at Tony skeptically, "Depends on the prank Mr. Stark."

"Tony, please. And I was wondering if when you write Elena's birth certificate you could add a little something for me?"

Tony went on to explain what he wanted the Doctor to write on Elena's birth certificate. The doctor got a good chuckle out of it, and agreed to Tony's prank. Just as he was finished signing the form, a nurse burst into the room

"Dr. Hollows we have a code blue." And with that she was out of the room.

The Doctor turned to Tony "A nurse should be back to take you and Elena back to Ms. Jones's room shortly."

An hour later Tony was still sitting alone in the room with Elena humming Back in Black to her, as he sat next to her incubator, watching her as she slept. It wasn't until his beeper buzzed that he even realized how much time had passed. Shouldn't someone have taken him and Squirt back by now? Maybe they had forgotten they were in there?

Tony went to leave the room. but then remembered Squirt would be all by herself, if he did.

"Come on Squirt we are gonna go get some answers. I don't know how any one forgot about us, were too cute to be forgettable. Don't you agree?"

Tony carted Squirt with him as he headed to the nearest nurses' station. Tony walked up to the nurse at the closest computer "Hi um excuse me someone was suppose to take me and this little trouble maker back to my fiancée about an hour ago? Is there any way someone can show us back?"

The nurse look confused for a second. "Um sure Mr. Stark, what let me look it up, what's the name of the mother."

Tony answered and waited while she typed the information in. Suddenly the nurse's face went pale

"Is there a problem?"

She looked at him nervously, "It says here Ms. Jones was taken in for emergency surgery about 50 minutes ago."

Tony fumed "Are you kidding me you've kept me waiting down here in the dark while my fiancée is in surgery! Why is she even in surgery she was fine when I left her? How do you mess up a healthy patient? Is this Hospital that incompetent?"

The nurse paled even more during Tony's tirade.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I can take you back to her room and her doctor will explain everything once he has an update. That's all I know for now."

As soon as Tony was back in the room with Elena, he was on the phone with Rhodey. Fuming about what was happening and about how he was going to sue this whole hospital for the mix up with April, because there was no way she was in surgery right now, and they probably just took her for test.

While he was raging on the phone Elena start to cry in hunger. Tony hung up and was immediate by her side, pressing the button for the nurse.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Stark?" It was the same nurse that had come for the doctor when he was in the room with Tony.

"Yah two things one, I can't get her to stop crying and two, where the hell is April?"

The nurse walked over to Elena and assessed her.

"She hasn't eaten in awhile she's probably hungry. I'll get her some formula, since I don't know how much longer Ms. Jones will be in surgery."

Tony whipped around in anger at the nurse. "She is not in surgery, you guys have her mixed up with someone else. She was perfectly fine when I left."

The nurse gave Tony a sympathetic look and shook her head, "I'm sorry Mr. Stark but after you left Ms. Jones's blood pressure spiked drastically. We called Dr. Hollows back immediately, and he determined that she needed emergency surgery. All signs lead to something called preeclampsia. It's a disorder the doctor didn't catch during her pregnancy, and it's probably what lead to your daughter being born so early."

Tony's head swirled again with all this medical information and he could barely get the words out, "But it's treatable right? I mean April's going to be fine right?"

The nurse just looked at him and said, "I can't say Mr. Stark, Dr. Hollows will let you know what is happening once he is out of surgery."

So there Tony sat, alone with Elena, praying for the first time in his life that April would be okay. A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Stark, may I come in?"

Tony didn't answer, not sure if he wanted to know what news was on the other side of the door. But the doctor took his silence as approval and opened the door, a grim expression on his face.

"Is April okay Doc?" Toney strained to say.

The doctor just stared at Tony and with a somber tone said, "I'm sorry Mr. Stark but it seems that due to Ms. Jones undiagnosed preeclampsia, the strain of labor was too much on her heart. We tried everything we could but unfortunately we could not save Ms. Jones."

Tony laughed out loud, "This is a joke right? Red put you up to this because you told her what I did with birth certificate, This is her twisted way at getting back at me?"

The doctor just shook his head, "No I'm sorry Mr. Stark this is no joke, Ms. Jones is no longer with us."

"No you see because when I left she was perfectly fine, so you must be joking with me."

Doctor Hollows just sighed, "I assure you Mr. Stark this is not a joke. I'll give you sometime with your daughter, before I take you down to say goodbye."

"There is no one to say goodbye to because April is fine." Tony yelled as the doctor exited the room.

In his anger tony flung the beside lamp off the table, and it crashed onto the floor. The loud shatter sending Elena back into another cry fit. Only this time it was much more shrill, as if she were crying with ever fiber of her being.

Again Toney ran to her side, phone in hand, trying to comfort his daughter. He rubbed his hand gently on her belly.

"Shh, It's alright I'm here Squirt, daddy's here. I'm sorry I scared you." While trying to calm her down Tony fumbled with his satellite phone frantically trying to get a hold of Rhodey.

"Rhodes I need you here buddy, they keep telling me that April is dead, and Elena is crying. I need you to come tell them they are mistaken and messing with the wrong family because I will buy this hospital and shut it down if I have too."

Before Rhodey could even respond, Tony hung up and put all of his attention back on Elena.

"Shhh Squirt it's okay Momma's okay she'll be back any moment you'll see."

Tony was in such a state he didn't even realize that there were tears rolling down his face.

The nurse came back bottle in hand

"Mr. Stark I can feed her while Dr. Hollows takes you to say your goodbyes."

"Fine, I will go with him, but just to prove you have all made a terrible mix up."

Toney huffed out of the room, his anger making him forget his reluctance to leave Squirt by herself.

He walked out to see Dr. Idiot, as he deemed him, standing by the elevator

"I swear to you, this joke is no longer funny,"

"Mr. Stark-"

Tony interrupted, "Save it Doc. Just take me to my fiancée so I can yell at her in person."

The doctor just sighed and hit the button for the basement floor. "Now the will probably be a shock for you Mr. Stark, so just remember that it isn't April anymore really, it's just something you get to say goodbye to."

Exasperated Toney said, "Man Doc you can really hag on to an act, not even a crack in the façade. You really should- "

But Tony's words fell short when he saw the name of the floor they had landed on.

MORGUE

Tony felt his throat go dry and cold sweat take over him. "Hey Doc, this isn't a joke is it?"

Somberly Dr. Hollows said, "No Mr. Stark it is not."

In utter silence the doctor opened the door for him and there on a cold metal slab laid a figure cover in a white cloth. In the moment, Tony would have given his entire fortune over for April not being under that cloth.

In tortured silence the doctor removed the cloth and as soon as Tony saw the bright red hair, he knew it was his Red under there.

Tony stared down at what was once his vibrant loving April, and he lost all sense off self. He was completely removed from his body and his emotions. He just stared at her as if he didn't recognize the person on the table in front of him.

In shock he choked out, "I don't understand how this happened, the whole reason we are here is because you people were suppose to be the best of the best. I don't understand how you people missed this. "

In a patient manner he explained, "Your fiancée had strange disorder where blood pressure is normally low, so when it spiked, it didn't register as anything but normal. It never set off any warning signs during check ups or even when she came in for delivery. We obviously saw some distressed from your daughter, but that can happen with pre mature labor. By the time I got her into surgery she was already in heart failure. This disorder can wreak havoc on the organs if gone unchecked, which it is was. I'm sorry Mr. Stark there was nothing I could do."

Tony just glared at him, "You could have been a god damn doctor, and realized what was going on with her. I don't understand how you are supposed to be the best in the buisness and you never saw this. Trust me you will be hearing from my legal team in the near future. That I can assure you DOC"

He spat out the word Doc with such venom Tony was honestly surprised the doctor didn't leave right then and there.

"I'll give you a few minute alone with her Mr. Stark. When you're done, I'll meet you in the hallway."

And with that Tony was left alone with what was once the love of his life.

He looked at her and sobbed, "Oh Red what am I going to do without you? You were the whole reason this normal life thing was going to work out, not me I'm not the normal one. And what about Squirt? How am I gonna raise her by myself huh. She'll be just as screwed up as I am, and I never wanted that for her. "

Tony just stared at April for a few moments, before he had to turn away and look at something else, "I'm not sure I can do this without you Red. "

By the time Tony came back up to what was once April's room, Rhodey was sitting in the room talking to Elena in a very embarrassing baby voice. If it weren't for the fact that April had just died, Tony would have mocked him mercilessly for it.

Rhodey looked up at Tony as he entered the room, and just by looking at him knew that April was gone

With a shake of his head Rhodey said, "Tony, ma I'm..."

Tony sharply interrupted, "Don't "

Exhausted, "Tony."

Toney shook his head, "I can't focus on it right now Rhodey, I have to keep Squirt in mind. If I think about April I'm going to be of no use to her."

Rhodey looked at his friend in sorrow, "Hey man I'm here for what ever you need. If you want I can take some time off till you and her get settled. Hey what is my God daughter's name anyway? "

Toney had a ghost of a smile cross his face at the mention of Squirt. He walked over to look down at sleeping daughter. Slightly envious that she was totally ignorant to everything going on around her. Oblivious that she was now without a mother and the poor kid only had him as a parent.

He looked at Rhodey,"Elena Marie Stark"

Rhodey clapped him on the shoulder, "Elena is beautiful man."

A nurse knocked on the door with a chart in her hand, "Hi I just need to check baby Stark's vitals and confirm some information for hospital records."

The Nurse started to look over Elena's vital as she spoke, "Father is Anthony Edward Stark, Mother April Margret Jones?"

"Yeah", Tony has a solemn look befall his face at April's name.

The nurse continued with her questions, "Baby's full name Elena Marie Squirt Stark Born October 2nd 1992 3 lbs 9oz."

"Yes", Tony answered.

Rhodey interrupted, "Tony Squirt is just a nick name. They must have accidently placed it on the records when you said it."

Tony actually smiled, remembering what he had had the doc do. "Nope that's her name and I even had the doc put it on her birth certificate."

Rhodey looked at him in shock, "The name Squirt is on her birth certificate?"

He just looked at him with mischief in his eyes, "In parenthesis yup."

Rhodey in a deadpanned voice "April is going to haunt the shit out of you for that,"

Tony let out such a belly laugh at that, that he even surprised himself. He looked down at the official Squirt and hopped on day she too would give him hell for the name. That the fire of her mother, would live on in her, and that one day the two of them would be okay. Until then Tony would just have take this one step at a time

XXXXXXX


	2. Through the Years

Iron Bond Chapter 2

Over the Years that's what Tony did, take his days with Squirt one step at a time.

First step was, he needed help not only with Squirt, but with the company as well. So he set out to find a personal assistant and that is when he came in contact with one Pepper Potts.

At first Tony assumed she was just another fan seeking to be the assistant of one recently single multi- billionaire. However, he was quickly proven how wrong he was.

"And what do you think qualifies you for this job Ms. Potts, you charming personality or your charming looks." He said with a smug smile.

Pepper looked at Mr. Stark in an unamused manner.

"Neither Mr. Stark. What makes me qualified for this position is that fact that I get things done. I'm organized, smart and resourceful. I will make sure you never miss an meeting and that you are never personally handed anything." A smug smile now gracing her face.

"You've done your research." He said impress impressed

"Like I said I'm resourceful. Look if you're only hiring a personal assistant because you want something to look at during the day then I'm obviously in the wrong place."

As she went to gather her things to leave, Obadiah came in with a baby carrier and a screaming baby attached to it.

"Tony your kid is giving me a migraine." Stane groaned.

"She is suppose to be with the nanny." Tony said unamused

Obadiah put Elena on the desk, and turn to Tony with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Well she's been screaming for over an hour and the nanny wasn't doing anything to shut her up so I told her she was fired." He said to tony with his signature smirk on his face.

Flabbergasted Tony exclaimed, "You can't just fire my nanny! I've got 20 other things to do today, and I can't just leave Squirt all by her self!"

"Well she's a distraction to the office and she shouldn't have been here in the first place. The whole point of a nanny is so they can look after your children at home." Stane complained.

The two of them starting to get louder during their argument trying to raise their voices over Elena's cries. As they continued to go at each other, neither of them noticed Pepper Potts moving closer to the baby carrier.

She looked into the carrier to see the poor tiny thing was red in the face and look absolutely terrified. She needed a calming presence.

Pepper reached into the carrier and began to rock and sooth the baby. Gently caressing her head. As the men continue to yell at each other like idiots, in Pepper's opinion, Elena began to slowly calm down. She even latched her tiny hands onto Pepper's blouse. Slowly her eyes began to close as she drifted off to sleep.

Pepper was so consumed with Elena that she didn't realize the two men had stopped fighting and were looking at her in awe. Well Tony more so than Obadiah.

"That's amazing, she usually doesn't calm down for anyone but me." Tony said, amazed at how quickly Squirt seem to trust the pretty red head.

"She just needed some personal contact is all," Pepper said swaying back and forth with the now sleeping babe.

"She use to laying on my chest before naps, I guess she wasn't too thrilled that I missed today. It's the first day I've been full back since she's been born," Tony explained.

Obadiah huffed at that statement, obviously not too pleased with that fact. He clapped Tony on the back rather harshly and said, "Well now that, that's taken care of Tony. Hire this nice lady, so you and I can get back to work. We need your new designs by the end of the week." And with the Obadiah left the two alone.

"Obbie can be a bit of a ball buster, and I think he's not too fond of babies. Probably because he never was one." Tony chuckled as he walked over to Pepper to take Elena from her.

"Oh I almost forgot Ms. Potts this is Squirt, Squirt this is Ms. Potts. I think she's going to be daddy's new secretary." He looked at Pepper with a question in his eyes.

She looked at him skeptically for a second and then her face softened as it landed on the baby in his arms.

"Well see how it goes on trail period."

"Deal!" Tony said moving one arm away from Squirt so he could shake Ms. Potts hand.

Pepper started to pack up her stuff and as she was getting ready to leave she turned back to the father and his daughter and a certain question at the tip of her tongue.

"Mr. Stark?" She asked.

"Tony pleas, I hear Mr. Stark and I want to run away thinking my dad is behind me.

She chuckled at that.

"Tony, her name isn't really Squirt is it? Because that would just be cruel of you."

Toney laughed and looked down at his daughter,

"Her name's Elena. Squirt is just a nick name I love that use to drive her mother nuts." He smiled in fondness of his red

"No wonder. I will see you and Elena tomorrow Mr. Stark." She nodded her head at him.

"Tony."

She smiled back at him from the door. "I will see you tomorrow Tony.'

And so started the Pepper, Tony, Rhodey and Elena dynamic. They became a small dysfunctional make shift family.

Pepper help Tony be there for his daughter as much as she could. She always tried to schedule meeting around Elena's nap time knowing the girl could rarely fall asleep without her father at least present in the room

As Elena grew into a toddler, Pepper made sure the young girl never saw Tony on his drunken days, or saw any news about his nightly activities. She made sure that the young girl she came to love only saw her father in the best light possible. Even if sometime that was easier said then done.

Tony looked to Pepper as a kind of crutch for him and Elena. If he didn't have a answer he called Pepper. If he thought Squirt was getting sick, he called Pepper. Gift ideas, all Pepper. He knew without his assistant he might never have done right by his daughter.

Sometimes when Pepper would look after Elena on night s Tony was out, it became frustrating when Elena would screech for Tony for hours on end, and she could do nothing to comfort the poor girl. She knew in her heart Elena loved her like an aunt, but there was some things that only Tony could fill. Like the time when at the age of 4, Elena came down with a scary case of bronchitis while Tony was on a month long business trip to Japan. The girl was inconsolable, claiming that the only thing that would make her feel better was her father. When she need to be admitted to the hospital for a breathing treatment due to week lungs from her premature birth, she refused to cooperate until her father was by her side.

Pepper felt so bless to watch this little family grow and see a side of the Stark's that the world never would. Pepper would defend Mr. Stark's parenting abilities with her dying breath. She even went to battle for him when April's grandparents contested custody of Elena. Claiming that with all of Tony's partying and drinking he was in no way fit to parent Elena. But Pepper made sure that she fought tooth and nail to prove to the judge that those two belonged together and if he separated them he would not only be hurting Tony but he would scar Elena for the rest of her life. Those two had a bond that was unbreakable and god help the person that tried to come in between them.

Rhodey fit into the picture by being the fun loving uncle that was called to babysit whenever Tony was hung over or out on a bender. He took Elena out for ice cream, and even promised her that one day he would teach her how to fly. She forced him to watch Disney movies whenever she wasn't feeling well and even to this day Rhodey blames the fact that he is familiar with all things Disney because of his precious goddaughter.

Elena's childhood years were both the best and the worst for Tony. He loved his daughter very much and at times she was the only thing that kept him going. However, doing all of it without April was soul crushing, and at times the only thing he could do to numb the pain was get so fucking drunk he didn't remember his name. Also the faceless women help him to get out his pent up frustrations. He did however promise himself one thing, no more red heads. They were simply off limits because they reminded him too much of his April. He would not disrespect her memory by comparing her with any of his sleepover buddies.

However, Elena never realized any of this. She only ever saw the best of her father. He was her best friend and her hero. In her eyes he could do no wrong. He taught her everything he new from car mechanics to engineering, and in typical Stark fashion she took to it like a fish to water. Tony was amazed by how much his daughter was able to absorb, and unlike his own father Tony was there to witness every break through. He was there for every proud moment and even there to encourage her when she though she had made mistake.

Even though Elena took to mechanics and engineering so quickly, her passion for healing is what truly amazed Tony. She had some how possessed her mother's love off all things medical. And while Tony tried to keep her a child as long as he could, unlike his father, he could not deny how advance she was in her education. By the age of 13 she had already surpassed her high school curriculum and was onto college material. By the time she turn 18 she was already more than half way through medical school with a specialty in general and trauma surgery.

Her bright red hair and striking green eyes matched his love to a tee. Sometimes as e Elena grew, Tony would find himself thinking he was looking at April in miniature form. Not only did his Squirt have his girlfriends look she had her love of animals Which was attested by all the rescue animals that had passed through his house over the years.

Elena grew to have a soft spot for those less fortunate than her. Tony found her hate of his company's weapon department both endearing and frustrating at the same time. He knew she desired to one day run a department through Stark Tech that only created medical life saving equipment. She always told Tony she wanted to save lives not destroy them. Tony admired her passion however, he knew in his heart that Stark Tech could never survive on medical supplies alone. Plus his weapons kept their country safe, kept Elena safe and that was all that mattered to him

Her safety was why Tony had hired Happy Hogan. Although he had claimed it was for his benefit, it was really to make sure Elena had extra protection at all times. Happy and Elena took to each other instantly, when a 4 year old, Elena said she wouldn't hire Happy if he looked so serious all the time. Because it didn't make sense if his name was Happy and he was never happy and Elena didn't like things that didn't make sense. She was stubborn, his Squirt, that was for sure. It was another trait Tony swore came from April. He also claimed the only thing that Squirt got from him was her unique sense of sarcasm.

That sarcasm had gotten her in trouble once or twice at school but who was Tony to correct her for being the same way he was? School was something Tony wasn't sure how to handle when it came to Elena. Did he let her be a kid and keep her with her age group or let her engage in lessons that where well above her age, as his father had done? However, Elena quelled any of his fears when she comprised with him. She would be allowed to take advanced course so long as she still engaged in one activity with children her age. She chose ballet and gymnastics.

To Tony's amusement Squirt took to gymnastic rather well, which was surprising given her mother's lack of coordination. Tony was proud of everything his daughter had accomplished in her life. He had to hold back tears when she came to him asking if he thought her mother would be mad that she chose to be a doctor rather than a nurse. Words could not express the love he felt at the moment for her concern.

He had told her that like him, her mother would have been proud of whatever she wanted to do.

Tony had never wanted kids before April and now that he had Squirt he couldn't picture his life without her. There bond went beyond blood, went beyond a regular father daughter bond. Something in the tragedy of April's death had created a bond so iron tight nothing could break it.


	3. I'm Going to Kill Him

**Hey everyone! Hope you are excited to finally read something from Elena's point of view. Please send me any critics (Nicely please) or suggestions please feel free! I have a semi outline of this story and how I have planned out Elena's life but I'm always open to incorporating more stuff or shifting things around. After all this is my story and nothing is set in stone!. Any way hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **I'm Going to Kill Him**

 **Elena's POV.**

 **Two days before Tony's capture.**

I awoke to the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach below me, and the comfort of my warm blankets. The morning sun pressing lightly on my face. Dad never understood how I slept without the windows tinted but I love the feeling of the sun waking me up in the morning instead of a blaring alarm with some AC/DC song playing.

I stretched my arms out as I sat up in bed, looking out at the ocean from my window.

"Morning Jarvis, what's the weather like for today?"

"Good morning Ms. Stark. It's going to be a beautiful 80 degree's with little humidity and no chance for rain." The AI spoke above me.

"Awesome, anything on the schedule for today?" I asked as I turn my television on to look at the news.

"Tonight is your fathers award ceremony in Vegas, which you said you would presto present for. The ceremony starts at 8 o'clock tonight. Ms. Potts is down stairs with some dress options for you and also has breakfast waiting. She also wants to know if you are going with your father for his weapon's presentation in Afghanistan on the Jericho missile?"

"Ugh we'll see I'm still waiting to hear back from Captain Owen on whether or not I can help out in the medical tent while dad is presenting. I'd rather help fix the soldiers not be responsible for why they are blown apart." I rolled my eyes as I headed into my closet to put on some leggings and a singlet shirt.

After changing, I quickly made my way down stairs to the kitchen to see Pepper sitting there, waiting for me at the island with a latte and egg sandwich waiting for me next to her.

"Hey Pep" I exclaimed kissing her cheek as jumped up on the stool to sit next to her.

I grab the bag that had my breakfast sandwich in it and took a deep satisfying breath. "Ugh is this my double bacon egg and cheese from Angelia's?"

She hummed in confirmation "Your favorite. And a vanilla cinnamon latte from the tiny coffee shop you love to go to after your runs with Remus."

At the sound of his name my goofy pitbull husky mix barked, and ran into the kitchen to lick my legs.

I laughed at him as I bet down to starch his ear.

"Morning Remy," I laughed at him as he sat diligently at my feet, probably waiting for me to sneak him a piece of my sandwich.

"So what bad news do you have for me?" I asked Pepper as I went to take a sip of my latte

She looked at me with unconvincing confusion. "What do you mean bad news? It's you first day back from school and I wanted to get you your favorite."

"Not buying it." I said giving her a flat look.

"First day back breakfast is usually blueberry pancakes and chocolate milk. Bad news breakfast is when you go out of your way to get my local faves." Shooting her a smug smile.

Pepper looked at me defeated "God you're too smart for your own good sometimes."

I looked at her with a smirk, "Okay so spill what's the bad news?"

She sighed. "Don't shoot the messenger, but they don't want you to present your dad's award alone tonight."

"Okay no biggie so they want me and Uncle Rhodey to do it?"

"No, Rhodey will hand him the award when he comes up on stage. However, they want you and Obadiah to do the presentation together, since he's known your father the longest."

I slowly put the latte down and frowned at her, "Do I have to?"

She looked at him sympathetically, "Your father would love it."

I rolled my eyes, "Please if I know dad he's going to duck out of this thing the first second he gets and I'll just end up accepting the award on his behalf."

She looked at me exasperated "He promise he would stick around for this one, and you already promised you would present."

I got up from the kitchen island sandwich and latte in hand and exclaimed, "We shall see."

I started to make my way down to dad's workshop, Remus at my heels.

I put the sandwich bag between my teeth so I could punch the code in to enter dad's shop.

As I walked down the stairs I could hear dad's music was blaring while he was busy working under the hood of his new toy. I walked over to his desk and sat on top of it as I began to eat my sandwich and watch my dad work.

He probably could have gone another hour without noticing I was there, if it wasn't for Remus walking over and sniffing around my dad while he was under the car, worried that he was hurt.

"Remy you big goof get away from me," I heard dad yell from under the car. He tried to swat Remus away but Remus just grabbed a hold of Dad's work boot with his teeth and pulled him out from under the car. He quickly made his way up to dad's face so he could lick him.

"Oh goodness who let you down here? I'm fine you big furry dummy." Dad exclaimed as he ruffled Remus's fur.

I giggled, mouth half filled with egg, as I watch my dad try to fight off my overly affectionate pup.

He looked over at me and shouted, "Hey Squirt will you call off you mutt."

"He's just worried that you're hurt. Also don't call my puppy a mutt?" I admonished and sitting back on the desk not doing to stop Remus.

"Alright, Alright I'm up." Dad groaned as he stood and started making his way over to me, completely covered in grease. Some of which was now on Remy's fur.

"Hey there Squirt." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. I took a sniff and he smelled strongly of gasoline.

"Ew, dad you smell, there's no way I'm hugging you like that," I said making a disgusted face.

"What it's just a little grease," He said as he shrugged at me.

He went to step towards me but I stuck my leg out to try and stop him, "No way grease monkey, I have an award to present tonight, and with my luck that grease will stick to me all day."

"Speaking of tonight did Pepper tell you…" He trailed off.

"Tell me that I now have to present with Obadiah yeah she did and I'm not happy" I said with a deadpanned expression.

"I know you don't lie him Squirt but I appreciate that you are doing this for me." He said looking at me with puppy dog eyes and he wonders where I get it from. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the desk as he started to look over blue prints for a new project.

"Two questions for you. Are you even going to show up for this thing? Also I'm 18 now, don't you think Squirt is getting a little old by now?" I said looking at him with my eyebrows raised.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Duh the award is for me, ergo."

I cut him off, "Did you really just say ergo?"

"Don't interrupt your old man, and ergo I have to show up since it's my award and two Squirt is officially your name so it will never grow old." He said as if there was no room to question.

"Squirt is not an official name and you have been known to flake before."

"Well we are going on the same plane so you'll know if I don't show if I'm on the plane and it is you name because it says it on your birth certificate."

"Does not

"Does too, I made sure of it."

"Weirdo"

"Hey take one to know one squirt, Ay way you wanna help me on my new missile design, Think it will be the most impressive yet."

I make a disgusted faced "No. Do you want to help me with my new idea to help prevent blood loss in the battlefield, it my most innovative yet, I said with a smirk mimicking his words.

"Um no." He turned and started to tinker with something on his desk.

"Yeah I thought not, anyway I'm going to take Remus for a run, and I have to pick out an outfit for tonight, so I'll see you on the plane to Vegas okay?"

Dad's music started to blast louder at my goodbye, but I was still able to here him shout "Bye Squirt see you tonight, I'll be the one accepting an award."

I just shook my head as Remus and I made our way back up stairs.

Pepper was on her laptop in the living room and typing on her phone at the same time, talk about a multitasker. I grab Remy's leash, my running shoes, and my cellphone as I yelled out to Pepper before I left, "I'll be back in 30 Pep, and you can help me pick out a dress!"

She shouted okay from afar as I was running out the door with Remus. Him being the big ball of energy that he was, was already so far ahead me, he was running out of leash. I guess I needed to pick up the pace.

As the two of us were running, I was thinking about how I was going to bring up to dad about wanting to do my surgery internship at Mass General, the place he and my mother had met. I knew he wasn't going to be thrilled about it for two reasons.

One he would never like the idea of me moving that far away from him, and two he hated anything that had a connection to my mother, well other than me of course.

I also had to break the news to everyone that I wanted to do a volunteer trip to Calcutta to help some of the orphanages over there that need medical aid. I had a gap coming up between residency and graduating, so I wanted to fill it with travel and volunteering. I knew neither of these was going to fly well with him, but I was hoping with Pepper's help and maybe if I got Uncle Rhodey and Happy on board, I would be able to talk him down a little bit.

I stopped for a second to give Remus a little bit of water from the bottle I had brought knowing how he could tire himself out so quickly in the California heat.

I noticed as I was running a few vans passed by with cameramen hanging out the windows. No doubt the lovely paparazzi were taking photos of me for tonight's Hollywood report. I'm so glad dad got them banned from the Stanford's medical building so I could study in peace, but I have pretty much accepted the fact that this is the norm whenever I go out. Tonight was going to be even worse with the award ceremony…

* * *

When I walked onto the jet with dad, Obadiah and Rhodey were already in there waiting for us as usual. Dad always likes to be the last one on the plane.

Dad turned to me as we walked on and said, "Happy is going to meet us at the casino with the car, because I want to drive back, Squirt but the plane will be waiting for you whenever you're ready to take off. Sound good?"

"Do I have much of choice?" I grumbled under my breath

"What was that squirt."

"I said yeah sure that's fine."

I knew he wanted to stay and drink and I wasn't thrilled with the idea, but it's never been my place to call him out on it. However, I really wasn't please that there was one less person to buffer between Obadiah and I.

I've never liked Obie, dad always jokes that as a baby I cried whenever he was in the room, and no wonder. I always get the worst sense of dread whenever he and I are in the same room. When I was younger he always found secret ways to inflict pain on me, like pinching my on the back or on my arms until I bruised. When I told my dad, he always thought I was just being dramatic, says I get that from mom.

Now a days Obie, ignores me as much as I ignore him, and that's all I can really hope for.

As we made our way to Vegas, Dad and the guys talked about the upcoming presentation in Afghanistan while, I was reading a new article on Nano tech and how it could apply to surgical practice.

I was hopping in a few year to introduce a Nano-bot spray that would help stem blood flow from a wound and could possible save lives in major accidents or a solider injured out in the field.

I was still awhile off from that, since I wasn't allowed to use a lot of resources from Stark Industries yet.

Obadiah told dad I was too young to be tinker with company resources unsupervised and for some reason Dad agreed with him.

I was brought out of my concentration by dad shouting from across the plane "Hey Squirt you're coming with me and Rhodes tomorrow to Afghanistan right?"

Not looking up from my article I replied, "You don't need to shout it's a small plane and I'm not sure yet I'm still waiting to hear back on if I can assist in the medical tent while you're giving your presentation."

"Oh but don't you want to see the missile go boom! It going to be pretty col" Dad said with all the enthusiasm of a 10 year old.

I rolled my eyes as I looked up knowing he wanted me to be as excited about his new weapon as he was.

"It's not a firework dad it's a missile and I'm going into trauma surgery and would like a little hands on experience."

Rhodey looked over to me with kind smile "Well, I've got good news for you kiddo. Dr. Owens approved you to assist him in the ten if you want"

My smile got so wide at that news. "Really? That's awesome, so yes I will be on the plane tomorrow!"

"Okay I'll make sure to bring the knock out drugs so you don't puke all over the plane again." Dad said as he looked at me in amusement.

I covered my eyes with my hands, "God one trip across the country and you'll never let me live it down. I've gotten better you know!"

God, one time I got sick flying with dad to Europe and he has never let me live it down. Just because I hated flying doesn't mean I was always going to get sick. However, flying while sleeping was a lot better than flying while awake I have to admit.

"So no night night drugs?" He grinned knowing my answer already.

"No, I don't feel like dealing with you so bring the drugs " I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"Hey I'm offended by that! Who wouldn't want to hang out with me? I'm awesome."

"Sure dad you keep telling yourself that." I just smiled and blew him a kiss, and then went back to my article until we landed.

After we made our way into the ballroom for the ceremony, I told dad I was going to go freshen up a little.

* * *

I walked into the glamorous bathroom to make sure nothing had shifted or smudge during the flight. I may not be the most flawless or fashionable heiress but I always want to try and look my best when the occasion calls for it. It gave the paparazzi less fuel to use against me. If they every saw me after pulling an all nighter in the library before finals they would have a field day.

I straightened out the black cocktail dress, that I have to admit fit me like a glove, way to go Pepper. I also quickly wiped away some smudged eyeliner and reapplied my lipstick. After fixing my hair a bit I went to make my way back stage.

* * *

Tony's POV

As Elena headed towards the bathroom, Obadiah approaches me with a huge grin on his face.

"Tony my boy, tonight's going to be great because it's all about you, Not that it's different from any other day but still always a good excuse to celebrate right?"

"Yeah, What is the award for again? I forgot to listen while Rhodey was babbling about it on the phone and I know if I asked Elena she would just yell at me."

"Not a clue but speaking of Elena I hear a congratulations is order?"

"For Elena why, she's not getting an award is she?"

Obadiah just grinned at me and said, "No for getting into Mass Gen residency program. Not that I'm sure it was hard for her, I mean she is a Stark after all. But hey following in her mother's footsteps has to be a comfort to you right?"

After that Obadiah slapped me on the back.

I shut down at the mention of Mass General. The hospital that I had met April in and had convinced her to go out with me.

Elena couldn't go all the way to Massachusetts. What was she going to find there other than elitist old money and snow? She would hate it there. I would hate it there. I promised myself after April died, that I would never set foot back in that state.

I need to find a way to fix this.

"Hey Obie do you still have that connection at NYU by any chance? "

"Yeah why?" He looked at me curiously

"No reason can you send the info to Pepper tomorrow or tonight, just um as soon as possible." I loosened my tie starting to feel a little suffocated. God it was hot in here, was anyone else hot? God I need a drink where was bar when you need one? This is casino right?

"You Okay Tony?" Obadiah asked

"Uh yeah, I'm just going to to go grab myself a drink, I'll be right back." I stammered as I rushed out of the ballroom.

I made my way back onto the casino floor and flagged down a waitress for a stiff scotch. When she returned with it I started to make my way back to the award room, however a table of crapps caught my eye. I had some time to kill right?

* * *

Elena POV

I made my way to the stage area, notes in hand. I saw Rhodey back there with the award in his hand.

He saw me approaching and gesturing to the award he asked, "Think he'll keep this one?"

I looked at it and replied with a smile, "Ohh that ones different maybe he will keep it. You never know with him." I shrugged.

Rhodey with an exasperated look said to me "He better! He told me how honored he would be to receive it if I nominated him for it. He better not embarrass me this time."

"You and me both Uncle Rhodey but know as well as I do how fickle he can be."

"True but still"

A women with headset came up to me and Rhodey, "You and Mr. Stane are up in 5 Miss Stark. Once you two are done the presentation on your father. Colonel Rhodes will come up on stage and call your father up for the award."

"Okay" I smiled

Before I knew it the lights were dimming and Stane and I were being ushered onto the stage. His part of the presentation was all on dad's history and education. However, I was pissed there was not one mention of my mom through out the whole thing. Stane did it on purpose I'm sure whether to piss me off or because he just didn't like my mother that much.

When his part ended Stane walked back to our table and I walked up to the microphone and tried to look out to address this to my dad, but I was blinded by the spotlight unable to really see anyone.

"Many of you know Tony Stark, the legend, well I know him as Tony Stark the person. My father has made many sacrifices in his life so that he could dedicate his time to his company and all of its accomplishments. And while we don't always agree on his projects, I know I am always in awe of the passion and dedication he puts into each and every one of his projects. My father never halfasses anything in his life, just take a look at me and you'll know what kind of man he is. Caring dedicated and loving. My father deserves this award because he has done everything in his life to earn it and I thank you for acknowledging that."

When I was done talking, the lights dimmed so I was finally able to look into the crowd. Right as the lights dimmed Uncle Rhodey approached me and gave me a small hug.

"Great job kid, I'm sure he's bawling out there," He whispered into my ears.

I smiled as I looked out to find my father, I look over the table he was suppose to be at only to see Obadiah sitting there shrugging at me. My father was nowhere in sight.

I growled under my breath as Obadiah stood up and made his way back on to the stage and taking the award from Tony said, "I'm sure Elena can attest to this but, the best and worst thing about Tony is that he's always working. Thank you again for this ward I'm sure Tony will be thrilled."

As Obadiah made a show of ushering me off of the stage, He put his hand around my arm and squeeze tightly. Enough for me to gasp out loud and know that there would probably be a bruise on my arm tomorrow.

As we both made it back stage he turn me around and hissed, "Where is he you brat?"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp, "The hell if I know. If I remember correctly you were with him last," I said defiantly.

Obadiah looked like he was going to reply back in anger, however we were interrupted.

Uncle Rhodey ran back looking extremely annoyed, " I found him, he's out on the casino floor gambling."

As Rhodey and I made our way to find my father, I saw him drink in hand and women surrounding him getting ready to roll the dice.

I was going to kill him for this.


	4. Taking Out the Trash

**Hey everyone! here's another update! Please let me know haw you are liking the story so far, and what you want to see from Elena. I have an outline of how I want this story to go but I'm up to suggestions! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Taking Out the Trash.

I fumed as I made my way with Uncle Rhodey, towards the crapps table that my Dad and Happy where at. I'm not even sure why I'm so mad, I knew he was going to do this, he always does. Actually, I kind of feel more sorry for Uncle Rhodey, he's the one who put Dad up for the Apogee Award. Maybe that's why Uncle Rhodey reached my dad first.

"Unbelievable," Uncle Rhodey interrupted dad's gag inducing seduction of the random brunette.

Dad turn around feigning disbelief, "Oh no you're here."

Dad had the smarts not to turn around further and look me in the eye, knowing that I was fuming, especially after I ask him not to do bail. Again.

"They told me if I and your daughter presented you with this award that you would be deeply honored," Rhodey complained.

Dad, trying to talk his way out of it said, "and I am deeply honor, when are we doing this again?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Here you go old man." I grumbled and poked my hand in between Dad and Rhodey to hand him the award.

He quickly smiled at me and said, "see that was easy and you didn't even have to make your speech."

I looked at him in disbelief and just shook my head.

He looked at me and Rhodey in confusion, "What?"

"She already made the speech Tony. You missed the whole thing, it was quite touching actually."

Dad feigned surprise, "I'm so sorry." He gestured around the room, "They don't put any clocks in here, and I lost track of time."

"What happened to that special addition Rolex watch that I got you for Christmas, that you just had to have?" I called out to him, not buying his bullshit for a minute.

He looked taken aback for a second, "It's at home being cleaned."

"By what jeweler?" I fired back. Dad should know by now that I can tell when he's lying. Since I got him that watch it hasn't left his wrist. He told me it blew all of his other watches out of the water because it came from.

I even had it engraved with an inside joke of our.

Trying to change the topic, Dad looked back down at the trophy he had been handed and said, "Well would you look at that, I don't have any of those anywhere."

He promptly handed that trophy off to someone else. I just shake my head. I love the man, but he can get on my last nerve. Espiecally when I know not only did he miss the ceremony because he was gambling, but he just lost a lot of money on that last play.

Dad quckly ditches the groupie entourage and ushers Rhodey, Happy, and I to a roulette wheel. While, dad tries to over bet the house, I receive an email with instructions from Dr. Owen on the itinerary and guidelines for me following him when I get to Afghanistan. I read over the email until I hear dad ask Uncle Rhodey,

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Uncle Rhodey just shakes his head at dad, "I told you it's a hot zone I really don't think you and Elena should be out there."

"No I want a live demo-"

I interrupt, "I'm sorry, but why was I not informed that you would be entering into a dangerous zone, I though you were just demonstrating at the base like you usually do."

I raised my eyebrow at him, letting him know in no way was it okay that information had been kept from me.

He looked back at me sheepishly, "Oh I though I told you the demo is going to be out by the mountain range, so the top guys can get a real idea of how bad this puppy is."

Aggravated I replied, "So you're purposely heading into the territory where factions are known to be hiding, just to prove how powerful your weapon is. Even though a regular base demo would do the exact same thing. And you really weren't going to tell me until we arrived, "

Dad had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. "Well when you put it like that it sounds bad."

I scoffed "Yeah, because this is a very bad idea! I thought you were suppose to be a genius?"

How could he be so stupid, as to risk his safety like this for a demonstration? I knew location sites in war zones always posed a little bit of risk as the base could be attacked while he was over there, but to directly put your self in hot zone, was just nuts.

"I am!" He said in an offended manner.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "Yeah well geniuses don't keep stuff from their daughters, and they also don't lose 3 million dollars on roulette."

He pulled down his glasses and smirked at me, "They do if they are billionaire genius."

I sighed and just shook my head, there was no getting through to him tonight. Maybe I could talk him out of it on the plane ride over. "You're impossible and I'm done for the night, I'm flying back home, are joining or are you still going to take the 5 hour car ride back?" I asked.

"I'm staying you head back home, I'll figure out my way back. I'm a big boy."

He gave me a hug and kiss goodbye and ushered two bodyguards to follow me.

While I was still pretty aggravated over the presentation tomorrow, I really can't stay mad at him.

"You could have fooled me old man."

He playfully shoved me away from him, "Good night squirt, I'll see you tomorrow."

I gave Uncle Rhodey a quick hug and made my way out of the hotel for the night.

* * *

 **The Next Day: 24 Hours before Tony's capture**

I was awoken by a heavy weight landing on top of me, and a cold nose pressing against my face.

I whined, "Remy, no."

I tried to cover my self back under my blanket, but Remy just whined and burrowed his way under there with me, licking any part of me he could reach.

"Alright, alright, calm down boy. I'm up." I reached over and started to scratch behind his left ear, his favorite spot, and he started to calm down a little.

"Jarvis weather report please," I asked as I started to get ready for my run with Remy. I was already packed for my trip with dad, so all I had to do when I got back was shower and change.

"Good Morning Miss Stark, it is currently 6:00 AM and lovely 72 degrees. My reports show that this is an optimal time for a run outside for your lung condition."

I rolled my eyes at the AI, god sometime he sounded like a mother, albeit a robotic one, but a mother nonetheless. My lungs never developed right from my premature birth, and then after a case of bronchitis and pneumonia when I was younger, they've always been a little more difficult. Thank God for inhalers.

"Thank you Jarvis."

"You're welcome Miss Stark. Also Ms. Potts wants me to remind you to use SPF before you leave". The voice replied back.

I just chuckled as I finished getting ready.

I made my way down stairs with Remy. As I made my way into the living room, I noticed a pair of heels that didn't belong to me strewn across the floor and my father's tie laying on the bottom step. I rolled my eyes and made a gaging motion.

I grabbed my water bottle and my sunglasses and headed to the foyer.

As I went to open the door, Pepper walked in, and looked at me surprised, "Oh you're up. I was going to make you breakfast, before you left on your trip."

I kissed her cheek as I passed her, "That's okay Pep, I'll grab something while I'm out. I have a feeling you're going to have your hands full taking out dad's trash this morning. Oh and Happy Birthday!"

I heard her groan as I made my way outside. I put on Remy's running leash and set up my Bluetooth headphones for my music.

Remy has been my wonderful running partner ever since my freshman year of college, when I rescued him from a kill shelter in Stanford. While I know dad sent me to school with my own security detail, he said I felt better with me having a guard dog in my apartment.

Jokes on him Remy's nothing but a big softie at heart.

As I made my way down the cliff side, Jarvis's voice spoke out, "Incoming call from professor Laghari, would you like to answer

"Yes please Jarvis"

I heard the beep meaning that I was now connected with my favorite professor from school, "Hey Professor L to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Good morning Miss Stark, how my favorite student." Here lovely British accented answered.

"Aw shucks professor I'm sure you say that to all the advance geniuses in your class."

She chuckled, "Nope just you Elena. Sorry to be so direct but I need to know are you going to be joining me at my clinic in Calcutta this year?"

I hesitated for a moment knowing I still hadn't discussed this with dad, but before I could stop I answered, "You know I'm there Professor. Please let me know what you need donated for the trip, supply wise, and I will discuss with my father on Stark Industries footing the bill."

God, I hope dad agrees to me going.

"Thank You Elena that is very kind of you. I'll send you an itemized list of supplies. Please know I don't expect all of It.," she said graciously.

"Whatever I can get for you I will. This is an important cause for me and I'm sure my father wouldn't pass up an opportunity to make his company look better. It's a win for him."

"Again thank you Elena, I will share our travel plans once I have everything booked. I look forward to working with you," She responded.

"Okay bye professor L."

By the time I had ended my phone call, I had made my way to the bottom of the cliff side that we lived on.

I looked at Remy as his tongue wagged out of his mouth, "You want a break buddy or you wanna keep going?"

In response Remy barked and started running again, "Keep going it is."

I ran through the main street that was about a 20 min run from our house and made my way to the café at the end of the street.

I love this café because it had public water bowls for people that brought their dogs out, and it had the best iced coffee and lattes in all of California. In my biased opinion.

I picked a table out side and attached Remy's leash to it. I added the last of my bottled water to the bowl I grabbed for him and left him to sit in the shade.

I headed in and was pleased to see that the café was empty which meant I wouldn't have to worry about people alerting the paparazzi that I was here and could rest in peace.

I made my way to the counter and smiled at Rob, the guy who had run this place for the past three years. "Morning Rob, can I have one sweet cream ice coffee and water, Oh an a biscuit for Remy." I requested.

Rob smiled at me "No problem Ms. Stark."

"Rob, I've been coming here for three years, you know its Elena."

Rob was a sweet man who loved his shop and his loyal customers. He always kept dog treats ready for anyone who brought in pups. I knew he loved his collie Callie like his own child.

"Remy's out side if Callie wants someone to mess with" I joked at Rob handed me stuff.

He laughed because he knew Remy was always super tired after our runs, and his dog, Callie loved nothing more to annoy Remy as he lay in the shade. I always joke that they had lady and the tramp romance going on, and I would be welcome to puppies whenever they were ready.

"Callie's out with my wife today running errands. She's 8 months pregnant and I don't like her going out alone. Callie's trained to go get someone if she needs help."

"That's right I for got you were about to have another kid. How exciting. "

Rob and I talked for a few more minutes before I heard Remy barking, letting me know he wasn't okay with not seeing me for so long. I said my goodbyes to Rob and made my way back out to Remus.

I had 10 minutes of peace and quite with Remy until I heard Jarvis speak, "Miss Stark, you are receiving a call from the board of admission at Columbia would you like to respond?"

Well that's interesting, "Yes please Jarvis."

I heard the click on my line, "Hello this is Elena Stark."

"Hello Ms. Stark this is Janice Silvers with Columbia Medical. I just wanted to call and say I was thrilled to receive your application for our trauma surgical residency program and just wanted to review something with you if you have a moment?"

How interesting, I wonder how they got my application.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I had applied to your program. You'll have to forgive, I applied to so many a few months ago it's hard to keep track"

"Well usual we don't respond so quickly to applications, but when I saw this morning, the email you sent, I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry are you saying that you received my application last night?"

"Sort of, it was sent to us via a stark industries email around 3am this morning your time."

"I see, I'm sorry Ms. Silvers do you mind if we continue this conversation at a later time."

I ripped my headphones out of my ears in anger. "I can not believe him."

I gather all my stuff and unhooked Remy, and angrily made my way back home.

"Jarvis get me Pepper please."

"As you wish Ms. Stark."

"Hey Elle all your stuff is packed and Happy is ready to take you and your dad to the plane as soon as you and him are ready. I'm almost done everything here before I leave for the day."

"Two things one thank you for all of that and two do you know anything about my application being sent out to Columbia last night?"

"Um nope I didn't send anything last night, you didn't?"

"No but I have a feeling who did. I'll see you back at the house."

When that call ended I immediately had Jarvis call dad.

"Mr. Stark has asked mot to be disturbed." The AI responded.

"Jarvis do it or I will reprogram you to only speak like Yoda," I threatened.

With in a few seconds I heard the ringtone go through.

"Good Morning Squirt, excited for our trip today?" My dad said cheerily

"Who told you about Mass General?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really so you didn't find out that I accepted a position at Mass Gen and immediately tried to get me into Columbia instead, because god forbid you don't stick your nose in place where it doesn't belong." I questioned him in disbelief.

"I'm your father my nose always belongs in your business, and two I can neither confirm or deny that is what I did." He said indignantly.

"God dad you couldn't just talk to me about this? You had to go sneak around behind my back?" I yelled out as I ran.

"Well you haven't exactly been forthcoming with info dear squirt so when where we going to talk about this or this Calcutta trip?"

"Where are you getting all of this information"?

"Sources." He replied cryptically.

"Yeah no shit dad. We will talk about this when I get back to the house." I said ending the call.

* * *

 **Around 3 AM Earlier that morning.**

 **Tony's POV**

After catching another private flight back with Vanity Fair and a slightly drunken, on my part, deeply personal interview, I made my way back down stairs unable to sleep.

I couldn't get the thought of Squirt heading for Massachutes out of my head. There had to be something I could do.

I walked over to my computer and started tinkering. I hacked into Stanford's record to pull up her transcript and recommendation letters.

Of course all of her professor had nothing but praise for Squirt, while she may not always obey authority she certainly had a way of charming people.

Particularly one professor Laghari, her recommendation for my Squirt was glowing. I scanned through it until something made me take pause. This letter indicated that Elena was helping her professor with a medical trip to Calcutta and that Squirt would be her assistant for the two months that they resided there.

Um hold up I wasn't informed about any trips to India.

Was I? Sometimes Squirt would ask for something when she knew I was at my weakest or wouldn't remember in the morning. Hey can't blame a kid for seizing a golden opportunity.

I typed in quickly to see what the program entailed and found it was a two-month trip to an orphanage/ school Dr. L ran from the states. Apparently she goes over there every year with a group of students to help administer vaccinations and perform any medical aide the students may need.

Well I guess that sounded fine; while she's over there I could go over and look at potential business opportunities.

I quickly hacked into Squirt's student email account to see when the supposed trip was going to place.

God, I need to teach that kid how to better protect her stuff, it only took me one minute to crack her password.

After I was in, I found out this trip was going to take place in about four months. I knew Squirt was planning to take a year off between schools, but I figured she wanted to go on vacation not a missionary trip.

As I was reading her correspondence with Dr. L, I came across another set of emails.

Who the heck was Jake and why was he going to be on this trip with my daughter? I thought this was an all girls thing. Why did he seem so anxious to see if she was going on the trip? Was he planning on taking advantage of her?

Of course I knew that Squirt was more than capable of taking care of herself should the need ever arise, it's why I spent so much money on kickboxing and personal defense classes when she was little.

Maybe I was over reacting. Any way after I closed out her email. I sent all of her stuff and a copy of her last surgical application over to the people I knew at Columbia. It was 3 am here meaning it was 6 am there, by the time it was morning here I'm sure the right people will have seen her application.

I need to keep Squirt close. She was all I had, well her and Pepper. But I paid Pepper to never leave, Squirt and her determination had a mind of her own.

After I was done my hacking for the night I quickly reset the security system on Jarvis, knowing this had the possibility of blowing up in may face in the morning. Well later in the morning.

* * *

 **Elena POV**

I made my way back to the house in record time. Poor Remy just collapsed as soon as he got into the house.

"Hey Pep can you get Remy some water, I have to go yell at my dad." I yelled from the foyer.

I went to head over to his workshop door, but as I went to open it, Jarvis spoke out, "I'm sorry Miss Stark but you are not authorized to open this door."

I looked up in astonishment, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"You know I'm not very good at humor Ms. Stark." Jarvis replied.

I growled out loud, "Put my father on comms. Now."

"Right away." The monotone voice spoke out.

"I'm sorry your loving Father doesn't feel like being yelled at, at the moment please try again when ever you are calm." He answered in a automated styled voice.

"This is real mature dad. Aren't you suppose to be the grown up?" I yelled trying to reopen the door, only to receive anther error sign.

Pepper made her way to the top of the staircase and yelled, "Elena you can yell at him on the plane, go shower and get ready you are already running behind."

I banged on the glass door, "Fine but don't think this is over dad!"

I made my way back upstairs and ran to my room to get ready. I don't know if it was my pent up anger or the fact that I hate being late, but I was able to shower, dry and style my hair, and get dressed in record time. Since it was such a long flight I opted for a comfy leggings and loose t-shirt, and made sure I packed a more professional outfit for our landing in my bag.

I made way back downstairs to see Pepper on the phone, "No she just came down, I'll send them both over now."

With my bag on my shoulder and my nice outfit in a garment bag, I made my way over to Pep.

"I'm still mad at him so I'm going to have Happy drive me to the airbase. Tell him I'll see him on the plane. Have a great birthday Pepper you deserve it. I left your present in the office."

I had bought her the most elegant designer shoes to match the dress she had bought for herself on dad's card, and I had also made a small scrapbook of Pepper and me over the years. I knew that she would love it."

"Thank you Elle, I'm sure I'll love what ever you bought me, and go easy on our father, I'm sure he meant well. What ever it is that he did."

"Sure Sure pepper. We'll see if we both make it back in one piece."

She just smiled at me and said, "Play nice."

"No promises."

I made my way to hallway to see Remy was still lying where I left him. I bent down and gave him a hug and quick kiss on his forehead.

"Love you Remy, you behave for Pepper, and try not to run into any of the windows when I'm gone."

Since our windows where so clear, Remy had a tendency to try and catch birds that flew by our house and would run straight into the glass. I found it adorable, but dad hated seeing Remy's snout smudges on the glass.

I yelled goodbye to Pepper one last time and made my way outside where I knew Happy was waiting for me.

* * *

After Happy dropped me off he said he was heading back to pick up my father. I made way into the plan to see Uncle Rhodey reading some papers while in uniform. He looked up and smiled at me

"Hey there kiddo. Long time no see. Where's Tony?" He asked.

"Happy just went back to get him, I didn't feel like talking to him so I left early." I shrugged

Uncle Rhodey packed up his papers and shook his head, "What are you too arguing about now?"

"He applied to Columbia as a way to get me not to go to Mass Gen for my surgical program. "

Rhodey laughed and clapped me on the shoulder; "If I know your dad I'm sure he had good intentions for you. You know he has a hard time letting go. Remember what happened when he moved you into your student apartment."

"You mean where he claimed the extra bedroom was for him because he wasn't actually going to leave me alone?"

"Yup, Tony just loves you Elena, and sometimes he express it in weird ways."

I sighed and nodded my head, "I know he does uncle Rhodey, but it would be nice it we talked about stuff before he just went off and did whatever he wanted to do."

"Well Tony was never good at hearing the word no."

"Tell me about it. Well I'm going to go set up in my cabin. When dad get here have him come in."

"Alright Kiddo. I'm going to go on out on the stairs and wait for him."

One perk of having your own plane is you could section off areas for sleeping. Dad and I both had our own sleeping cabins, with a semi decent bed for a plane and a TV.

I hung up my stuff and open my laptop to start making a pro and con list of medical programs. So that when dad and I talked I could be ready for whatever he threw at me.

* * *

It took another three hours before dad even made it onto the plane, I'm sure Uncle Rhodey was pissed. I had sent an email to Dr. Owens to let him know that we would be arriving late.

While reading I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in " I called out.

Dad opened the doors with his hands up in surrender. "I come in peace."

Despite my earlier anger I laughed at his antics. "You're safe to enter."

Dad made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge, "Listen Squirt, I had some connections in NY and figured it wouldn't hurt to explore your options. After Obie told me about Mass Gen I panicked. You know I'm never going to be thrilled about going back to the state your mom died in."

"I get that dad but did ever consider that maybe I need that connection. I know it hurts you to talk about her, and with respect for you I never tried to push the topic but I think it's time I found some connection of my own to my mother. I thought Mass Gen could give me that."

Dad just sighed and hung his head, "Maybe your right, but I beg you to just look into Columbia. I was already thinking about opening a better Stark base in New York and we could keep close."

Knowing how he didn't take separation well, I sighed and said, "I will take it under consideration, but please let the final decision be mine."

"Maybe."

"Dad

"Yeah fine okay."

I laughed and shoved him.

"I love you dad."

He smiled reached over kissed my forehead and then to my displeasure ruffled my hair. "I love you too squirt."

He went to leave but turned and tossed me a bottle "Oh here are you knock out drugs. I say if you wait three more hours to take them you'll wake up an hour before we are suppose to land."

I nodded, "Thanks Dad. I'll probably catch up on some TV. Try and keep the partying down till I fall asleep."

He tried to give me an innocent look "what party."

"Oh please I'm 18 now, like I don't know that all those girls have a dancing back ground and there's a disco ball in the ceiling."

"Um no comment."

I threw a pillow at him, "Get out you dork. I'll see you in the morning."

Dad threw the pillow back with terrible aim and closed the door.

I turned on Grey's anatomy one of the shows I love to watch but never have any time for during school.

While my show is on in the background I send an email to Ms. Silvers to let her know when I'll be back in the states and will have time to call her about the program.

I also responded to some email to my lab partner Jake had sent me about our trip. Jake would make an amazing Peds doctor on day, and I knew how excited he was for this trip. When I tell dad about the trip I'll try to conveniently leave Jake out of it, least he get the wrong idea.

Jake is a great friend who has never judging me for my name or who my father is. He's one of my only friends at school, and I really don't want dad to jeopardize that. Jake was a sweet guy, whose main goal like mine was just becoming a doctor. We had both bonded over sleepless nights in the lab and crazy professors over the past few years.

Once it time, I take the sleeping pills that will knock me out for most of the remainder of our 15-hour flight.

Hopefully everything when we land will run smoothly.


	5. You Had to Ride In the Funvee

**Hey I'm back! I appreciate all the follows and favorites everyone! But I would love to read some reviews if I could. Your feedback will let me know if I'm headed in the right direction! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

By the time I awoke we only had two hours before we landed. I made my way into the small personal bathroom to freshen up and make myself presentable for our initial meeting with the military leaders coming to see dad's new weapon.

I unzipped my garment bag to reveal my blue blouse and black pencil skirt. Ugh I hate office clothes, they're so uncomfortable. I don't get how dad loves suits so much. I'm so glad I will be able to change into military scrubs once I start shadowing Colonel Owens.

Once I'm freshened up and dressed, I made my way out to the main cabin not really knowing what state it will be in. As I walking in I see my dad and Uncle Rhodey slumped by the bar, looking like they hadn't slept the whole flight. I made my way over to them and overheard Uncle Rhodey whisper to Dad "I'm going to catch a few hours of sleep."

I laughed as I heard the stewardess turn to my Dad and Uncle and say, "Gentlemen and miss would you mind taking your seats, we are going to begin our decent for landing soon."

Uncle Rhodey groaned and made his way towards the back seat of the plane. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me.

Dad turned to me with a smirk "There's sleeping beauty, have a good flight squirt?"

I mocked glared at him as I made my way to the seat across from him.

"I slept just fine thank you."

He just smiled and looked at me. I was looking out the window and could still feel his eyes on me,

"Is there something on your mind dad?"

"Um nope how about you anything you might want to talk about."

"Nope not thing I can think of."

He scoffed in disbelief.

"Really nothing about Calcutta you want to mention?"

"Nothing that I can think of. You want talk about Columbia University by any chance?'

"Other than the fact that is an amazing program that's not in Massachusetts? Nope can't think of a thing."

"Well I'm glad we both have nothing to talk about."

"Me too."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes till dad decided to break that silence.

"So who really is Jake?"

I whipped my head around to stare at him in shock and raised my hand in frustration.

"Are you kidding me right now? How do you know about Jake?"

"Doesn't matter. Is he the reason you want to travel half way across the world to volunteer for so medical thing?"

"No he is not the reason I want to volunteer my time to help sick children get better. Did you hack my email dad?"

I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Not my fault you have a weak password, I though I taught you better cyber security then that."

"THAT'S THE ARGUMENT YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE RIGHT NOW! Not that fact that you broke into my private email, not the fact that, that is a HUGE invasion of privacy and not the fact that you somehow used my information to apply to surgical program with out my consent?"

He stared at me for beat before responding "Yup that's what I want to talk about. You're making it so any old person can hack into your email and you know how snoopy the paparazzi can get. You don't want your information getting out."

"You're impossible do you know that? Did you even consider that I don't want to go to New York and that's why I never applied? That I was actually looking forward to studying in the same hospital that you and mom met in, that she became a nurse in. That she-"

He interrupted me "That she died in?"

I felt all the air leave my lungs at that statement

"What?"

"She died in that hospital squirt. I know you want a connection to her, but I don't think I'll ever be able to let myself walk back into that place and I want to come support you. I want to visit you and if you move there I won't be able to." He said in a defeated tone.

I couldn't believe it all this time and I never really knew anything about my mother's death. I shook my head in defeat and replied, "You never told me that dad. If you would have come to me and talked I would have reconsidered."

He looked at me over his sunglasses, "Well you weren't exactly forth coming with that information either. Remember I found out from Obie that you were moving there not from you."

"I knew it was Obadiah that ratted me out," I grumbled under my breath.

"So will you consider New York squirt, it would make my non existent heart very happy." He joked.

I looked over at him with a deadpanned expression, "Will you actual think about Calcutta?"

"No" He replied shortly.

"DAD" I yelled as I threw my hands away from me in frustration.

"Okay maybe, as long as I can come." He tried to say as if he was joking but I knew he was serious.

"You're being unreasonable Tony." I snapped back.

"Excuse Me," He said in mocking disbelief. "It's dad, father, or whenever you're feeling particularly grateful, the greatest man you'll ever meet, its never tony."

"Your ridiculous." I replied back to him with a small smile gracing my face.

His face got serious for a second. " I will try to think about India okay?"

"I will take a meeting with Columbia," I said knowing I had to compromise if he was really going to consider Calcutta

"Good," He shrugged.

"Good" I shrugged.

We went back in silence until a loud snore burst through the plane.

We both looked over at Uncle Rhodey who was fast asleep with his mouth wide open. Dad turned to me with a mischievous smirk "Should we drawl on his face?"

I just shook my head at him.

* * *

As we landed, I carefully made my way over to Uncle Rhodey and gentle shook him awake.

He groaned in protest and looked at me with blurry eyes "What Elle?"

I laughed, "We just landed at the base, time to get to work Uncle Rhodey. I left you a clean shirt and you dress uniform jacket in the bathroom behind you. Dad's changing now, so you have a few minutes before we have to leave the plane."

Like a child he groaned in protest again but blindly made his way to the back bathroom to change.

I chuckled and quickly checked my phone for any more emails since I knew it could be another day or two before I could respond.

"Whelp ready to play with some toys Squirt," Dad asked as he came out trying to adjust his tie. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, batting his hands way.

"Those are your toys not mine. My toys put people back together not rip them to pieces." I said raising my eyebrow at him.

Dad stood there as I began to retie his tie for him, "Oh come on my toys are just as important as yours Squirt. Mine keep people safe, so they don't need your toys." He replied in a conceited matter, as if my toys only helped people who had been shot or blown apart.

I shook my head but kept my eyes on the tie in concentration, "It's not always about prevention dad. Sometimes peace is the answer, plus how do you know your toys don't hurt the wrong people? Just because you can dad doesn't mean you should."

"You know I'm the one who suppose to be giving you life lessons, not the other way around, " He turned to look at him self in the mirror over the bar." "Also when did you learn to tie a tie? No, why did you learn to tie a tie?" He asked in confusion.

I shrugged at him, "Pepper taught me when I was 12, just incase she wasn't around when you needed it done."

He shook his head, "the two of you need to turn your brains off once and awhile."

"Then who would do the thinking around here?" I asked as patted his chest.

Dad laughed and gave me a quick peck on the head.

"Time to have some fun." He laughed.

The doors opened to the plane steps, and dad and I made our way down the stairs with Uncle Rhodey behind, struggling a little bit.

We made our way to the bunch of Corporals and Captains and other people that I honestly probably wasn't going to remember, that where here to see dad's weapon. I made my way down the line of faceless captains and what nots until I got to the last man. He was tall with auburn hair and weathered down face, but a kind smile that was aimed towards me.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Stark, Captain Owens head of trauma and medicine at this place."

I smiled at him and the fact that he had called me doctor because it was something I still wasn't use to. Even though I had technically graduated from medical school and I was technically a doctor now. Not that I really felt like I deserved that title until I finished my residency.

I shook Captain Owens hand, "It's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name Captain. I look forward to shadowing you for the next day or two."

He smiled at me, "Well if your professors' praise indicates anything then I look forward to working with you as well." He looked down at me for second and then looked at me with a raised brow.

"I hope you brought a change of close Dr. Stark"

I smiled and held up the bag in my hand, "Of course this outfit it more for business purposes for my father, I bought come scrubs with me."

He nodded, "Good just got a group of marines that have been put through the wringing that could do with some help."

I smiled at him and indicated for him to lead the way, but before I could follow my father grabbed my by the arm to stop me from walking away.'

"Will you be back for the presentation?"

I looked between him and Captain Owens "I'm not sure it depends how much assistant Captain Owens requires, do you really need me there?"

"This is you company as well Squirt you should know how it operate."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, send someone to get me whenever you are ready, but give me enough time so I can change before the presentation. I know you won't be happy with scrubs."

Dad nodded and released my arms "See you then squirt. Have fun putting people back together."

* * *

After changing, Captain Owens and I made our way to the medical tent on base.

Talking about what he planned for our time together, "I really don't think we will need any surgeries preformed today, the marines are roughed up but from the charts I don't think anything is really critical. You definitely will have the opportunity to place a few stiches and maybe even help me relocate a shoulder or two"

I smiled with excitement "You mean you'll allow me to work on patients!"

He smiled and said, "You can only learn so much by observing. Now this Cerberus group may look tough but I'm pretty sure their bark is worst than their bite so don't feel too intimidated."

I laughed as the captain raise the tent flap to allow me to enter into the tent. I look to see a few men already in medical beds some sleeping some sitting up and talking to each other but captain was right there was no real emergency in these men's injuries simple a nuisance.

Doctor Owens handed me a box with gloves, "All their charts are attached to their med beds, so that will tell you all you need to know. If you have any problems just call for me. You start at the far end and I'll start here and we can meet in the middle sound good?"

I nodded and made my way towards the end of the tent to where a few men were talking. I studied their charts and determined all I would need to do is a few bandage changes nothing big.

However, I made my way down the line until I got to two men who had seen better days. One was reading a letter and it looked like he had taken quite a few blows to the face. While the other guy was reading the portrait of Dorian Grey, with his right arm hung loosely by his side.

I approached them with a smile, "Morning fellas how's it going to today, my name is Dr. Elena, let's see how I can help you out." I said as I grabbed the man with the likely dislocated shoulder's chart.

The man reading the book put it down with him with his one hand, "Oh I'm feeling better already." He replied with a smirk you cloud just slap.

I just rolled my eyes at him as I looked down at his chart, it read William Russo, and confirmed my suspicion of a dislocated shoulder, "Alright take it easy Mr. Russo."

"Oh Billy please, " He flirted, well at least he attempted to.

"Okay Billy. other than the pain in your should are you experiencing any pain anywhere else? Sign of fever, or numbing or tingling in your right arm?" I ask as I start to prod the shoulder feeling for swelling of the area to make sure I would be able to pop it back into place.

He smirked at me and said, "Well it may not be my shoulder but something is definitely tingling. You single doc?" He asked again with the slap inducing smirk.

Before I could lash out a response the man on the bed next to me grumbled out through his swollen lips, "Leave the kid alone Billy, you're flirting with jail bait."

"Nah there's no way they let some kid in here. Right sweetheart don't you have to do a lot of schooling to be a doc." He asked batting his eyes at the word sweetheart.

"I'm not your sweetheart Mr. Russo," I said in a no nonsense tone. "And yes it does take a while to become a doctor, now are you going to let me fix your arm or would you like it dangle useless by your side for the rest of your life."

"Why don't you let the big man over there take over sweet heart?" He said motioning to Captain Owens. "I doubt you can even take the site of blood let alone relocate a limb. Geez Frank they let anyone with a pretty smile become a doctor these days, guess they are worried about bedside manner. " He said to the man called Frank as if I wasn't right next to him. Typical.

As he was talking shit, I made my way behind him and placed my hands on his shoulder and wrist and with out any warning popped his shoulder back into place.

"OW FUCK, how about a little warning there doc?" He yelled at me.

The man known as Frank started to chuckle as Mr. Russo threw him a dirty look.

"Don't worry sweetheart the pain will subside soon." I said to him as I made my way over to Frank's bed and read his file. His read multiple facial contusions, a deep cut above the eyebrow and a broken nose.

I smiled up at him and said "Well Mr. Castle I hate to see the other guy."

He chuckled and put his letter down and sat up so I could examine his face.

"You got a good sense of humor Doc, not taking any shit from Billy. Don't worry his all talk and no bite."

I smiled as I began to examine his nose, "Don't worry Lieutenant Castle if snarky comments from insecure men had me running for the hills I never would have made it through medical school."

He laughed at me and nodded, "Fair enough."

"Okay Lieutenant Castle can you breath through you nose at all? What's your pain level, and would you prefer stiches or just a butterfly for the cut above your eyebrow?" I asked him.

"Breathing is a no, pain is fine not the first time or the last I've had my nose broken. And what's another scar? Stich it up so I don't have to worry about it."

I nodded "Okay Lieutenant, I'm going to have to reset your nose and ill grab a stich kit."

He nodded and said, "Do with you need to do doc."

I came back with everything I need and decided to start with the stich first, I applied a shot of anesthesia to the area and began to stich up the wound. I look down to see a photo of a family of three in the letter he was reading before I showed up.

"Is that your family in the photo Lieutenant Castle?" I ask trying to distract him from the thread sewing up his head.

"Frank please, and yeah that's my wife Marie, my son Frank jr. and my daughter Lisa.

I smiled, "Well you have a very nice family Frank, I'm sure they miss you when your over here."

"Yeah but I'll be home soon with them."

"That's nice do you have any traditions when you get home, or do anything to make up for loss time?" I asked curious to know.

He smiled "Yeah, we got to a central park in New York for the day ride the carousel and have picnic all day and just spend time together." He said with a small smile on his face.

"That sounds nice,' I replied. "Every time my dad was gone for a long period of time, when he came back we had a beach day. He hates the ocean but he knows I love it. So he would sit on the shore and watch me swim for hours. We would have a day's worth of food packed and wouldn't go back home until the sun set or I passed out from exhaustion."

By the time I was done with my story I had finished stitching him up.

He smiled up at me and said, "Sound like a nice time, good to know that those memories stuck with you. I always hope my time with my kids hold them over to I'm home again."

I smiled down at him. "I'm sure they do, okay so I'm going to have to force you nose back into alignment so this may hurt."

"Oh sure you warm him" Russo grumbled from his cot.

"He earned a warning you did not William." I replied over my shoulder.

"It's Billy." He grumbled as he turned away from us and went back to reading his book.

I chuckled and started to feel around Frank's face for where exactly the break was.

"Don't worry about Billy he's just a loud mouth, he doesn't really mean anything by it." He said as he motioned to the grown man pouting behind me.

I chuckled, "If I couldn't handle a loud mouth every now and again I would never get to leave the house." I said.

"Yeah being Tony Stark's kid probably comes with its fair share of loud mouths." HE said with a smirk.

I was so surprised he recognized me I pushed his nose in without even counting down.

"OW"

"Oh sorry you caught me off guard." I said sheepishly

"It's alright and my wife's guilt pleasure is E News at night. They run stories about you all the time." He replied lightly touching the side of his nose.

I just shook my head as I started to fill out the rest of his chart. "Yeah more then I would like."

He went to say something but Colonel Owens shouted from the front of the tent, "Stark you are being summoned for some weapons presentation. They're leaving from the tarmac right now.

I nodded and began to take off my gloves. "Well he didn't leave me anytime to change so he'll have to be okay with scrubs," I turned to Frank "Well duty calls." I gave a mock salute.

"Thanks again Doc, hopefully I wont have to see you around." He chuckled.

"Goodbye Lieutenant Castle, keep that one over there out of trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

By the time I made my way to the Jeeps Dad and Rhodey where the only ones waiting for me. Dad stared at me with disapproval of my attire, "What happened to changing into business attire?"

I scoffed at him as I went to enter the Jeep as Rhodey held the door for us. "What happened to sending me an early alert so I could get changed?"

"I uh got busy." He said sheepishly.

"Drinking with lieutenants can do that you." I shot back annoyed that he found my scrubs unprofessional. I wasn't a businesswomen I was doctor and the fact that he really didn't acknowledge that somewhat bothers me.

"Well I think the army scrubs really bring out the doc in you Elle." Uncle Rhodey said from the front of the vehicle.

"Thank Uncle Rhodey." I smiled at him.

My dad was on his phone and didn't respond to Uncle Rhodey's compliment.

In the future when I look back on this moment I don't know why I decided to pick a fight, maybe I was feeling bitter or maybe I just want Dad to acknowledge that his way of life was not the be all end all of everything

"So what are we using to blow up civilians today?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

My dad was so affronted by what I said he whipped his glasses off and glared at me. It wasn't easy for me to piss my dad off but when I did I did it well.

"Elena." He said as he used his glasses to point at me. Uh oh real name, I'm in trouble.

"What it's true." I said defensively.

"How many time do I have to tell you that our weapons keep us safe?" He said in exasperation.

"Sure they keep us safe but what about all of the innocent people they harm as well."

"They only harm terrorist and people who would look to harm our country. I know you're all peace and love, but you almost 19 now it's time you realize that is not real life. You have to be the one with the bigger stick or the other guys will walk all over you. I don't know why you refuse to acknowledge that?" He huffed out almost in one breath.

"And I don't know why you refuse to take responsibility that our weapons are not the cure to war. They harm as much as they hurt. And what is the guarantee that these weapons are being used on the right people?" I argued back.

"The military knows what they are doing." He said in a short tone.

"And what if the military isn't the only ones with their hands on our weapons things get stolen every day. Are you willing to accept responsibility if these mass destructive weapons make their way in the wrong hands?" I asked with my arms crossed facing him.

"That's not going to happen, god you sound like that crack pot journalist that cornered me the other day." He said looking out into the desert.

"Oh you mean that one you brought home, couldn't have been too much of crock pot if you slept with her."

"One that has nothing to do with our argument, and two, didn't realize you knew that." He said looking slightly ashamed.

I just huffed and through my arms in the air.

"You are going to have to get on board with this squirt, one day this company is going to be yours and your going to have to keep it afloat which means keeping up with weapon manufacturing and our military contract, which pay for all our medical R&D by the way. So without that you can't event all your surgical Nano technology you're working on." He said trying to end the argument.

I looked at him in shock.

"Yeah that right I've seen your plans."

"That folder was private." I said in disbelief.

"I told you, you have to work on your security systems." He gave me a smug smile.

I went to reply when Rhodey announced that we had arrived at the presentation site. I stepped out of the Humvee and looked to see the giant missile standing close to the cliffs edge. I quickly put on my sunglasses to hide the distain in my eyes.

Sometimes I understand that defense weapons are needed but these missiles my father was creating were way too excessive. There had to be another way.

I made my way next to Uncle Rhodey as the group lined up to watch my father present his latest toy and I knew these guys were just going to eat it up.

Dad's starting comment felt specifically geared towards me 'They say that the best weapons is the weapon you never have to fire, I respectfully disagree, I prefer the weapon that you only have to fire once!"

Thanks for that dad, like that makes me more open to this argument. These men were in the business of war, of course they don't believe in weapon you don't have to fire. I toned out again until I heard him say "Ladies and gentlemen for your consideration … The Jericho."

With those words the weapon was activated as several missiles were fired off, leading to the backlash of the explosion to cover us in sand. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses, as everyone clapped. We all began to make our way back to the Humvees.

I still don't see why I was needed at the presentation. I was more useful back in the medical tent. My dad made his way to the portable bar cart, "We through one of these in with and purchase of 100,000 or more." He joked as he accepted the drink.

I made my way over to him, "So not too bad for your old man right? I hoping our next model you can present, you know start getting your business voice down."

"Dad I'm going to busy with my surgical residency. I don't think I'll have time to help you build a weapon I have no interest "

"God your such a spoil sport Squirt." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Try saying that five times fast." I tried to make light of disappointment.

"Funny" He said in deadpan voice.

Rhodey came up behind me as Dad got into the first Humvee. He shut the door on me and Rhodey, "excuse me." I said to him

He stuck his head out and said "Nope this is the funvee the humdrumvee is back there for you two."

I rolled my eyes "Really dad?"

"Really"

I shrugged and made my way to the last Humvee, he wants to be a child fine, he can be child.

Rhodey made his way into the car. "Hey Elena it going to be a moment or two before we can head out something with tire pressure. Don't worry you'll be back in the med tent before you know it. Your dad still has hours of negotiations, so you'll have some more time to shadow if you want.

I smiled at my Uncle and told him all about how I was actually allowed to help patients and how much I loved it, leaving out the part about Billy Russo harassing me.

"You know he means well about Massachusetts right?" Uncle Rhodey turned to ask me with a concerned expression.

I sighed and turned to my Uncle by proxy "I know but he need to loosen the reigns a bit. He can't control every aspect of my life, he needs to let me breath a little. I'm 19 now."

"Hey he let you become a doctor, when he was all for business/engineering degree." He joked.

I chuckled "That's true but to be honest there was not stopping me from going into medical. I have the same calling Dad said mom had."

"That is true. I remember when you mom was pregnant with you your dad suggested that she should quite her job and become a stay at home mom. April threw her stethoscope at him. I also remember he slept on the couch at their apartment for a week." He said with a fond smile.

I chuckled a little, I was so happy to get any tidbit of my mom from anyone. Dad so rarely brought her up on his own, and I never liked forcing him to talking about her as it always left him melancholy and heading for the bar.

I asked Rhodey for more stories he had of my mom as we finally started to make our way back to base. We were only a minute or two behind dad.

Rhodey started telling me of the first time dad had gone out with my mom and how it was a complete disaster that ended up with mom giving dad a small amount of stiches in his hand.

I loved this feeling I had when I felt close to her. Almost like it erased some of the pain of never getting to know her. But my happiness was short lived as gunfire began to rain down on us out of nowhere.

I gasped as I realized that no only didn't I change, I also didn't have a bullet proof vest on that they usually give dad and I. Uncle Rhodey cover my head quickly as we heard explosion after explosion go off around us.

The Humvee shook with each boom, but I quickly lifted my head in panic and looked at my uncle "WHERE"S DAD?" I tried to yell over the gunfire.

Uncle Rhodey pushed me to ground "Stay here I'm going to go get your dad." He yelled at me. I covered my ears as he opened the door and the sound of destruction became deafening. I knew I needed to get up and try and help but I frozen in fear.

Finally one giant boom went off and I felt the car turn on it side. I yelled out as felt my whole body be lifted up and slammed back down on the side of the Humvee. After that it got deathly quite for a few beats except I could feel my heart pounding so strongly in my chest it felt like my whole body was throbbing. I tried to take a quick breath as I realized I was fighting off a panic attack. I quickly reach out so I could ground my self to something around me.

"You're okay you're okay," I chanted to myself over and over again.

Once I realized I was okay, and I realized I needed to move. I quickly climbed my way back up the seat and opened up the car door that was now facing the sky. It took more effort than I realized as I yelled out in frustration.

I poked my head out slowly as I heard someone call out to me "ELENA"

I looked around but it was hard to see as the sand and dirt were still settling from the attack. I heard someone moan in pain as I look down there was a solider leaning against the car in pain.

I quickly scrambled out of the Humvee and made my way towards the solider.

I looked him over and saw a gaping wound in his forehead

"Hey can you hear me?" I said to him as I grabbed his hand and went to check his pulse.

He groaned and barley opened your eyes. "Hey solider look at me, other than your head what hurts?" I questioned.

He groaned again and moved his arm to show that there was a giant piece of metal shrapnel sticking out of his side.

"Okay we need to get you out of here. Can you keep applying pressure to it?" I asked in a calm voice.

He groaned, "Get it out." Going to try and grab at it

I caught his hands and told him, "I'm sorry I can't. I don't know what it could have punctured and keeping that in maybe the only thing keeping you from bleeding out. I need you to keep apply pressure okay." I said placing his hand back around the wound.

I looked around as I once again herd someone calling my name.

"DAD, UNCLE RHODY I NEED HELP SOILDER DOWN." I yelled out.

"ELENA KEEP YELLING." I heard the voice call out.

I noticed that the soldier's hand was barely applying any pressure to the wound.

"Okay Solider, I'm going to take over okay move your hand slowly out of the way and I'll use my shirt to apply pressure, okay? Stay with me solider."

"Brian."

"Okay stay with me Brian keep talking to me okay." I said gently trying to keep my tone even and calm so as not to alarm him.

I quickly removed my top scrub layer and was carful to place it around the shrapnel.

"Your squirt right?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

I left out a laughed "Yeah that me, where you in the car with my dad?"

"Yeah, he kept going on talking about his squirt." He replied

"All good things I hope. I know I wasn't his favorite person when he got in the car." I said guilty.

I heard footsteps running toward me "ELENA, CALL OUT."

"Behind the Humvee. We are going to need some help!" I called out.

Rhodey made his way around the car with a look of panic across his face.

"Elena you're bleeding." He said urgently.

I looked at him in confusion. "Your head," He motioned.

"Okay well we can take care of that later. " I said sternly. "We need something to transport him. He's got a head wound and there is a piece of metal sticking out from his left side, possible internal bleeding. We need to get him back to base. Where's dad?" I asked looking around behind him.

Rhodey didn't respond at first as he got on his comms and called in a medevac team.

"There's a group looking for him now." He said after giving the order.

"He wasn't in the car?" I asked in surprised.

"No and it's a good thing he wasn't. That car was blown to pieces in that last explosion. Probably the same one that flipped our car." He huffed out.

I nodded and turned "Hey Brian you're getting quite on me, keep talking solider. Do you feel cold? Do you know your full name and rank?" I asked as I used the hand that wasn't holding my shirt down to check his pulse.

It was there but it was starting to weaken.

Brian groaned out. "Private first class Brian Sullivan, 28 years old, stationed in Afghanistan."

"Good Brian. How long on the medevac?" I asked my Uncle.

"Two minutes" he said shortly.

I nodded "Okay Brian what else can you tell me?"

"I have a wife and a little girl on the way. I want to name her Emily, my wife wants to name her Delilah, which I hate." He mumbled out and began to cough,

"Are you having shortness of breath?" I asked.

"Little bit. " He groaned out trying to bring his hand up to show me his close fingers.

"Alright well I need you to hold on just 60 more second I can see the medics coming now okay. Were going to get you patched up and back home to your wife." I said comfortingly.

Lieutenant Owens and some other medics came up as Owens asked me the situation and I replied to him, "Male age 28, head wound possible concussion, and a piece of metal sticking out of the left abdomen, possible internal bleeding, breath is becoming labored, pulse is weakening. Patient is still coherent and as alert as he can be. "

Owens nodded "Stark I'm going to need you to help keep the metal in place as we prep him for transport, we don't need it moving and tearing anything more then it already is. " He said sternly.

I nodded and turn to Rhodey "Tell Dad I'm heading back to base and he's to come find me as soon as he's back."

Rhodey looked solemn but nodded

I made my way with the med team into the helicopter that would take us back to base. We set private Sullivan up with an IV and a heart monitor. His heart rate was fast but we should have enough time to ruse him into surgery.

I went to apply and air mask for him to help with his breathing when he stopped me, "Your dad wanted us to go find you. His first worry was getting to you miss stark."

I nodded and felt tears in my eyes. I was so stupid to pick a fight with dad. I should have known that time with a parent isn't always guaranteed and that you need to make the most of the time you have with them. That argument did nothing for either of us except piss each other off.

"Thank you Brian, now you worry about resting up and getting home to Emily okay?"

He nodded and went to close his eye "hey no sleeping private, that's an order."

He tried to chuckled but groaned

"Sorry, no laughing too."

"Yeah I figured that."

I chuckled at that.

* * *

After we landed we rushed private Sullivan back into surgery where I assisted in what way I could. This was really one of only a handful of times I had been in an actual surgical situation.

Owens was able to stabilize and stich Brian back up and revealed that he would have a long recovery but he would make it back to his family.

I washed up and made my way out of the surgical tent. I needed to find my dad and Rhodey. I knew we would need to get going back to California soon. I walk out and touch my forehead, which I had cleaned up and bandaged before taking Sullivan into surgery.

I hissed in pain, there was a good-sized lump there, and while I didn't feel like I had one I still should have someone check to make sure I didn't have a concussion. As I made my way back outside I noticed Uncle Rhodey standing there waiting not looking pleased.

He waited for me to come to him.

He sighed "Elena-"

"Look I know we were suppose to have found each other as soon as we got back, but Owens allowed me to observe in on Private Sullivan's surgery and I need to know how it turned out. I couldn't just leave." I tried to explain.

"Elena, that's not it. I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how to say it." He said grimly.

"Is it dad? Is he hurt? What tent do they have him in I'm sure they'll let me see him." I asked in a panic just now realizing that Dad wasn't out here waiting for me like he normally would have been.

"Elena your dad isn't on base" Rhodey replied.

I look horrified. "Was he hurt so bad they had to EVAC him somewhere else, another hospital?"

He sighed "I need you to take a breath and just know that I'll be with you through everything. " He tried to reassure me.

"Just spit it out uncle Rhodey I'm a doctor I can take it." I said angrily. I didn't need to b coddled right now I need facts.

"Elena your father is missing. We are assuming that the group who attacked us took him hostage." He said with a strain in his voice as if it pained him to deliver this news to me.

"What?" No part of this was clicking with me. How could my dad be missing he was just a little a head of us that all. There's no way that was enough time for them to grab s without us knowing.

"We didn't find him Elle. But I promise you I'm not going to rest until we bring him home to you. I have the plane ready to take you home to Pepper if you're ready." He said grabbing my hands.

"No" I said pulling away from him.

"It's okay we don't have to leave right now. Take the time you need to process and the –"

"No Uncle Rhodey. I meant No I'm not going home without dad."

"Elena you're a civilian I can't get the clearance to keep you on base. "

"Bullshit, we supply their goddamn weapons and what ever else they need. They are going to allow me on base. " I sad fiercely.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I can file a motion to have you here as a crisis support but it's going to take time. Go back home to Pepper, get your head checked out and I promise I will have them bring you back to help search for him."

"But-" I tried to argue.

"Please Elena level with me here. We are going to find him and I will allow you to help. But you need to go home first. Who knows maybe you can even invent something in that shop of yours that will help. But you need to go home. If not for your sake, than for Pepper's. She needs to see that you're alright." He pleaded with me.

I went to argue but one look at the deep stated sadness on his face and I felt all the fight leave me.

"Just bring him home." I whispered out as I felt myself collapse into Uncle Rhodey.

* * *

Tony POV

Pain, radiating pain is all I felt through out my body. I felt like there was something I need to focus on, a name.

Elena

Elena I needed to find Elena. Was she hurt too? Was she here?

Was I dead? No you're not suppose to feel pain when you're dead right,?

And if I was dead April would be here with me I know it.

Pain again.

I groaned as I open my eyes and pulled out what ever the hell was up my nose.

I sat up to see that I was in cave. Obviously I'm a prisoner somewhere. Hopefully Elena isn't here with me. I wish that I was with her when we were attacked. That way I would know what happened to her. But no you just had to take the Funvee didn't you, asshole.


	6. French Fries

Time had blurred since I boarded the plane back to Malibu, Pepper had called me what seemed like every 30 minutes to make sure I was okay. However, I'm pretty certain I hadn't said more than two words every time she called. I was too busy in my head trying to figure out what I needed to do when I got home. How I was going to be able to track down Dad. Rhodey was certain that he was still alive, and the terrorist needed him for something, most likely a ransom. However, if he was still live that meant he could be found, and I was determined to have him home by the end of the week.

The plan landed on the private tarmac before I knew it. Out the window, Happy and Pepper were waiting for me by a limo. I sigh and steeled myself for the on slight that was awaiting me when I stepped off this plane. A growl from my stomach had me realizing that I couldn't remember the last time I ate something. It probably had to be before I stepped off the plane in Afghanistan.

I walk down the plane steps to see Happy standing there he smiled at me in trepidation, as he raised a brown paper bag in hands.

"I brought cheeseburgers." His voice carried a small quiver to it as if he too were holding back emotions. Which probably wasn't far from the truth, Happy always was a big softie.

I thought I was holding it to together all things considering but hearing those words from him, I just broke down. My legs went out from under me and Happy caught me.

"Oh, Ellie I'm so sorry." I heard as Happy wrapped me in a big bear hug, not allowing me to fall. He led me back to the car, as Pepper held the car door open for the two of us. Tears slightly running down her face. As we sat in the back of the limo, the car started to drive away. I felt a small weight lift from me just being in their presence. Apart from Toney they were the only people who really understood me.

Happy looked at me and held out a white styrofoam cup telling me in a gentle voice. "I also brought a coffee milkshake for you to dip your fries into."

I wiped my eyes and smiled at Happy, "You always did know the right things to say." I laughed trough my tear as I grabby the greasy bag from Happy.

"Well you always said cheeseburgers make everything better." Happy shrugged a little as he leaned back into his seat. There were many of night in my younger teens where Happy drove me and Dad to nearest burger joint so I could drown my sorrows in a milkshake.

Looking down I felt more tears pool at the corner of my eyes, "That's because when dad didn't know how to deal with my emotions, he offered me burgers."

My smiled falter thinking back to a different time.

* * *

 **12 YEARS AGO**

 _Tony entered the mansion and dropped a bag at the front door, as Happy came in behind him with the rest. He was just returning from a business trip in Europe and he couldn't wait to see Squirt. Two weeks without her felt like a lifetime. He was so sure she had probably grown 3x since he had been away. Honestly, he had missed her little voice yammering on about her new favorite subject, anatomy. Any second now he expected to have Squirt come running too fast down the staircase towards him, however, the house never seemed so still._

" _Jarvis!" Tony yelled out as he walked into the main level of his mansion._

" _Good evening Sir, how was your trip?" The automated butler responded._

" _Uh, mind numbing dull"_

" _Sorry to hear that sir,"_

" _Yeah well what do you expect when you hold the meeting in Switzerland, any hoo." He clapped, "Shouldn't I be hearing a high-pitched voice right about now?"_

" _Ms. Stark is currently indisposed at the moment sir." Jarvis automated voice informed from above._

 _Tony looked up doubtfully at the AI above him. "She's 6 Jarvis," Tony deadpanned knowing full well that his daughter usually couldn't wait to see him._

" _Ms. Stark has requested to be left alone. Ms. Potts is currently trying to negotiate with her to come down at for dinner. Apparently, there was an incident at school today." Jarvis offered Tony as the concerned Father frowned looking over at the semi spiral staircase._

" _Incident?" Tony wondered out loud knowing his Squirt very rarely had problems at school. She took more after April in that aspect._

 _Right as he started to stand on the steps, Tony heard the clicks of Pepper's heels. She was coming down the stairs looking a little disheveled._

" _Oh Mr. Stark your home." She startled as she jumped a little not realizing her boss had come home. Tony noticed she seemed a little frazzled._

" _Hey Potts," He said jogging up the stairs to meet her. "I hear there's an issue with Squirt." He raised an eyebrow at her._

 _She sagged in exhaustion, "The school called you?"_

" _No," A concerned look crossed his face. "Jarvis said she indisposed, which honestly I didn't even know a 6-year-old could be indisposed." Tony said rolling his eyes up at the AI systems._

 _Pepper sagged a little in relief knowing that if anyone could help her with Elena it was her boss. "Tony, she's been inconsolable for hours. I picked her up from school and she was a wreck." Pepper talking started to pick up in that cute rapid way she talks when she's flustered, Tony noticed. "Some kid and her got into a fight, which apparently the teacher say Elena started, but I mean that can't right because Elena never starts fights. She's always been the perfect student. and when I ask her what happened she just started crying and honestly hasn't stop in the hour since we've been home." She hued out as she realized she hadn't taken a breath that entire time._

" _Wooo time out Potts." Tony said making the time out signa with his hands. "Breath. And try again with spaces in between your words." He chuckled as he started to follow her up the stairs as she started to re-explain what was happening with his Squirt._

 _Pepper took in a deep breath and started over, "This afternoon I got a call from her school saying Ellie and another kid had gotten into a fight. They told me I needed to pick her up and taken to the doctors, because they think her arm is broken. They also said that Ellie had started the fight with the other kid. He pusher her in retaliation and she fell off the jungle gym. So, I went to pick her up, brought her home, but the second I asked her what had happen she started to cry. I tried to take her to a doctor, but she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. And now she won't let me in," Pepper explained as they made their way to Elena's room._

 _They stood in front of a large white door with light blue cursive E on the front of it. Pepper leaned against the wall next to the door in semi exhaustion. "Potts, that door are automatic, why didn't you just have Jarvis unlock the door for you?" Tony asked as he jiggled the handle to his daughter's room._

 _Pepper looked at him in mock astonishment, "Wow Mr. Stark what a great idea if only I had though of that before." She said with a deadpan expression. Tony got the idea that Ms. Potts had had a long day._

" _She undid the automation Tony, Jarvis says he can't unlock the door," she relied to him. Tony looked at her doubtful for a second before his Ai system called out "Sir she has blocked my signal in her room, I haven't been able to check on her for a number of hours."_

 _Tony looked up in astonishment "She's six guys."_

 _Pepper shrug and just knocked on the door, calling out in a gentle tone, "Ellie bear your dad's home, he would really like to see you."_

" _No." came the muffled response of the six-year-old._

 _Tony walked closer to the door, lightly touching his head to it, "Come on Squirt I know you missed me. hey, I brought present of the chocolate variation, how about a sugar high and some cartoons." He called out in attempt to bribe the 6-year-old into opening the door,_

 _He was meet with silence._

 _Tony looked at Pepper and saw a pen in her hair. He quickly reached over a took it out, allowing her strawberry locks to flow freely._

" _Mr. Stark. "She yelled at him in astonishment, Tony wasn't one for invading personal bondaries._

 _Tony motioned to the pen, "Sorry need this." He began to maneuver it into the failsafe he had installed into every lock just in case Jarvis had ever lost power and they were locked out of their rooms. Tony herd the lock click out of place and felt the door handle give way to his push. He walked into Squirt's room and the scene in front of him broke his heart a little. There she way lying with her face snuggled into her giant stuffed sea turtle, her body wracked with sobs._

" _Hey Squirt," He called out hoping that his voice would elicit a response. However, Tony only herd another pitiful sniffle as she buried her head further into the toy. "Hard day?" Tony asked as he made his way over to the bed. She was so tiny she barely took up any room on the giant California king sized bed. He moved to sit down and scooted his way over to her. He rested his hand on her hair and began to stroke it._

" _Want to tell me what's bothering yah kiddo?" Toney ask as he tried to comfort her._

 _She didn't even look at him just shook her head and continue to sniffle. Tony continued to stroke her hair as he noticed that her left arm from her elbow to her wrist was wrapped in a gauze bandage._

" _Can I look at your arm?"_

 _She turned further away from him. As he went to say something, he heard what he thought was her stomach growling in hunger. The growl gave him an idea._

" _Okay let's make a deal here Squirt we, don't have to about today, but we do have to go see someone about your arm, and maybe on the way for some," He trailed off seeing if he would answer for him. When she didn't, he got close to her and whispered Burgers. As if it were a secret between the two of them. At the mention of her favorite food she turned, lifted her head from the giant sea turtle plushie and looked at him. Her eyes were red from crying and she had tear stains down her face. It broke Tony's heart to see her so upset._

" _Can I dip my fries if the milkshake" She asked hope starting to enter her voice._

 _Chuckling Tony wrapped his arms around her, "Squirt I would be disappointed if you didn't." he whispered down to her._

 _One doctor's visit, a cast setting, and hour and a half later, the Starks found themselves in a diner, Squirt kept her arm by her side as she attempted to eat her burger with one hand._

" _You want help over there?" Tony asked with an amused smile on his face._

 _She looked up and glared at him through her messy auburn hair. The curls had tumbled into her face, because she didn't know how to pull her own hair up with a cast on._

" _I got it." She grumbled out._

" _You sure? No issue with asking for help squirt." Tony asked as he made his way over to her booth._

" _No!" she shouted as he went sit next to her and fix her hair. She pressed herself at the far end of the booth trying to make as much distance between them as possible._

 _Tony frowned at her. Squirt never shied away from him._

" _Okay Squirt out with it what is going on?" Toney frown as he actually sat in the booth._

" _The kids at school don't like me very much," She grumbled as she picked at her fries._

" _So, you pushed a kid." Tony not believing that's what caused the outburst._

" _Danny M told me that no one likes me because I don't have a mom and then he said that you only kept me around for the optics, and when I became too much of a bother you would send me away." She sniffled a little and went to wipe her hand with her casted arm but stop when she realized it._

" _So, you pushed him?" He asked as reached over her and grabbed a napkin to hand to her."_

" _He tugged on my hair, first." She explained._

" _Ellie, I know Pepper would want me to you can't punch people, and to use your words, but that kid Dummy M-"_

 _She giggled around the fries she had just popped into her mouth._

" _Danny, Dad" She interrupted_

 _He scoffed and moved closer to his kid. "Whatever, he's an idiot and I give you permission to hurt any idiot who hurts you." Elena nods in understanding._

" _Is that all?" Tony as stealing a fry from her plate._

 _She shook her head no as she went to try and eat her burger again with one hand._

" _I overheard a mom this morning say I was such a waist and you needed to start a real family." She said quietly, as if she really didn't want to tell him._

" _Hey," He said in an angry tone that was in no way directed at his daughter. "You are not a waist or trouble. You my favorite person in this whole world. And if other people have a problem with that then that's their issue not yours. You're perfect to me Ellie and I love you more than," he was trying to find something that would explain just how much his Squirt meant to him._

" _French Fries," she said excitedly holding up some fries to his face. He chuckled and munched the fries out of her hands, and he lightly kissed her tiny fingers._

" _Yes Squirt, I love you more than French fries." He said lovingly_

 _They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as Tony as tony took a hair band off of Elena's good wrist and quickly put her hair in ponytail so it wouldn't get into her face a she ate._

" _Can I skip school tomorrow, I'm already way ahead of everyone else in the class?" asked breaking the silence. Tony chuckle looking at her hopefully face, maybe she was more like him than he thought._

" _How about you and I spend the day at the beach, just the two of us. I tell Obie I'm playing hooky." He offered as he broke up her burger into smaller bites. "But you have to finish your food today and apologize to Ms. Potts when we get home."_

 _The smile on her face now reached from ear to ear. " You've got yourself a deal!" She cheered._

" _Well you do drive a hard bargain Ms. Stark." He said as he put his arms around her._

* * *

 **Present Day**

Yensin was looking at Tony over, making sure that the car battery he was attached to was doing its job in keeping him alive.

"Am I going to make it Doc?" Tony quipped to his new friend.

He chuckled, "Yes, Mr. Stark despite the newest addition to your chest, I believe you will make it."

"Good, I got places to be" He paused a looked down at his chest. He got somber for a sec and asked, "So what the hell did you do to me."

In a serious tone the doctor answered, "What is did is save your life." Yinsen went on to describe what the hit from the explosion had done to Tony, and how if it weren't for that rigged up car battery Tony would be dead.

Dead. It was all Tony could think about. He couldn't die he had to get home to Elena. He couldn't leave her alone. Not like he had been left alone after his parents and April had died. His squirt was waiting on him.

Taking in the way Yinsen had rigged that battery/magnet up, he couldn't help but notice that this was something Elena would have come up with in a bind. She was always finding innovative ways to advance to medical tech. Maye when he got out of here, they could work on a permanent solution together, but for now he would have to channel his inner Squirt and figure out how to get out of this hellhole and back to her.

Tony was broken out his thoughts by Yinsen "We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."

"I don't remember." Tony replied not real attempting to wrack his brain for the memory of this doctor. All he remembered from that trip was returning home to a broken Ellie.

Looking down at his wrist he realized he didn't have his watch on, that he always wore. Even if he didn't have it on his wrist, he always kept it in his suit pocket, just so it felt like he kept a piece of Elena with him at all times.

"I had watch on when they took me, you wouldn't have any idea if it's still around here." He asked in nonchalance voice not sure if he should give away how much this article meant to him.

Yinsen smiled and walked over to a medical station opening a drawer and pulling something out. Tony despite himself smiled when he saw it was his watch.

"I took if off you when they brought you in. While these men may not be in the type of jobs that warrant such extravagant watches, that piece would probably feed some of their families for a month" Yinsen explained as he handed it back to the battered man.

"Honestly it more sentimental then cost I was worried about." He explained as he thumbed the insignia on the back of the watch. The front of the watch's face had been cracked in the explosion and it looked like the time had stopped ticking as well. But Tony turned it over and smiled as he read the words that he had read a thousand times since he had received the watch.

 _I love you more than French Fries."-XO, SQUIRT._

It just reminded who he had missing him back at home "Where are we?" Tony was growing impatient, and just wanted some answers.

A viewing panel on the door gets pulled back and orders in a foreign language are barked. Yinsen is instantly tense, far tenser than he has been at any point in Stark's interactions with him. He quickly runs over to Tony and pulls him up and raises his hands above his head. "Come on, stand up. Stand up! Just do as I do." He explains in a rush.

Noticing the weapons his capture is toting he asks, "Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" Could Elena have been right had he not been making sure his weapons were being tracked properly? The man who enters the cave is bearded, dark-skinned, wear military clothing and carry an assault rifle. He's bigger than the others, has a larger belly, but still seems imminently threatening right off the bat. The booming Arabic words he speaks certainly help with that impression too.

Bakaar, launches into an extended bit of speech, only the words "Mr. Tony Stark" distinguishable. He looks to Yinsen to translate, who does so with a certain nervousness.  
"He says, 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America'. He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated." Damnit Elena was right the wrong people where after his weapons. But fat chance he was. About to let that happen.

"I refuse." Tony said without any hesitation.

The round man smirked and began to rifle for another photo. He waltzed over closer to Tony and got into his face with a new photo. It took a second for the photo to come into focus for him, but Tony felt his blood run cold when he did. The man began to speak in Arabic again, however Tony really didn't need Yinsen to translate what he was saying, the photo told him all he needed to know.

Yinsen turns to Tony with a sympathetic yet fearful look in his eyes "He says they know all about your daughter Elena, and that if you do not cooperate, they will find her and they will bring her here to be tortured until you do as they wish."

The photo that was is in Tony's face was of Elena in her military scrubs getting into the Humvee when they were on their way to the missile test.

The man smirked again and licked his lips while looking Tony dead in the eye, he spoke with vile tone in his voice. Yinsen did not immediately translate.

"What did he just say." Tony shot out

"You don't want to know Stark," Yinsen said in a hesitant voice

"Tell me." Tony bit out, all this time never breaking eye contact with the man in front of him.

Yinsen hesitated for a moment again before translating "He said that he would take great pleasure in making your innocent daughter scream."

Before he even knew what, he was doing Tony spat in the man's face and said, "Over my dead body."

After that the world went black.

* * *

 **Present Day-California**

I stumbled down into dad's lab completely exhausted.

"Jarvis" I called out.

"Good evening MS. Stark how may I be of assistance?" The AI called out...

"I want to start a locator database, based off of all the Stark satellites and military satellites we have permission to use."

"To my understanding Stark industries is not allowed to use military satellites" The system informed her.

"Well then we have to find a way around that won't we." I said sarcastically, as I went to boot up the computers in dad's lab.

"Ms. Stark, I feel it is my duty to point out that, that is illegal." The AI system said in monotone voice.

"Note pointed Jarvis," I responded not really caring about legalities at this moment.

I made my way over to Jarvis's station and started to type in the new code I wanted to create for the program, while I may love medical research and surgery, I would not be the child of Tony Stark if I didn't know how to code a god damn program.

"If I may inquire Ms. Stark what federal crime are you actually attempting to commit." Jarvis asked as I started to hack my way into the U.S. Military's satellite database.

"I'm going to create a satellite surveillance that will scan face in the vicinity of where dad escaped, if his pops up anywhere near there I want to know." I stated

"That a huge invasion of privacy Ms. Stark." Jarvis said in the most concerned voice he was programmed with.

"Yeah no shit Jarvis." I said.

"Miss Stark-" the AI went to start.

"Jarvis criticize me again and I will program you to sound like one of those people form the Jersey Shore show." I spat out not in the mood to be denied.

"Threat noted Miss Stark. May I ask how long you think you'll be at this." He asked.

"As long as it takes to find Dad," I answered.

"Shall I start the espresso machine."

"That would be wise, oh and while we are at have dummy bring me any food I have ordered to the door. I have a feeling I'll be down here awhile."

"Will do Miss Stark. Anything else"

"Hunker down Jarvis, we are in this for the long haul."

Who knew how much time had passed since I had locked myself into dad's lab? I had been running algorithm after algorithm trying to find him. Hoping to find one crumb of proof that he was still alive. Pepper had been down here trying to bribe, plead, or threaten me to leave the room. But I couldn't give up on him. He would never give up on me. e would beer Not knowing what time, it was I heard the door open to the lab assuming it was Pepper, once again trying to lure me out.

I called out, "I don't care if you take away my trust fund, I'm not leaving this room."

"Well that's some dedication." I heard a voice chuckle.

I quickly whipped my head around to find Uncle Rhodey in his fatigues standing there holding a bag of food. Remy whined as he ran to Rhodey knowing he would give him the affection I had been neglecting him.

"Traitor." I mumbled out as I watched my dog lap up the affection from my uncle. My uncle bent down to be level with Remy and gave him a quick scratch behind his ears as Remy tried to lick his face.

"I brought you some food," He offered as he stood, with his arm held out with brown paper bag

"Shouldn't you be in a dessert looking for someone very important right now." I glared over my shoulder as I turned back to my multiple computer screens. I was now trying to see if I could create a drone that could fly into the mountain pass, we were near when we were attacked. I was hoping to create a way for it to camouflage itself so that it wouldn't be shot down before it even entered the air space, I needed it to. I figure if I could figure out how it could be come self-reflective that would be the trick.

"Hey, Ellie come on you think I'm not looking for him every minute I can." Rhodey asked me with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Well that funny because you're here and not there." I responded not even turning to look at him again.

"Ellie" he said in his firm army tone that has never worked on me once. Guess I am my father's daughter.

"Rhodey." I said back.

He sighed and pulled up a chair next to me dropping the bag of food down on my keyboard, so I had no choice but to stop.

"You know it's been over two months Ellie." He said to the side of me in a tone the indicated he thought I was ignorant to the complete passage of time. While I may not know the exact hour was pretty fucking aware that my father had been missing for over a month.

"Oh really, thanks for the update." I quipped. He was silent for a second as I continued on.

Suddenly my screen gave me the go ahead, saying my drone was ready for launch.

"Yes." I cheered as a jumped away from the computer running over to make sure Dummy was in the mist of building my design.

"Ellie, I need you to listen to me for a sec. It's been weeks Ellie." Rhodey tried to reason with me in a tone I was not ready to listen to. I turned away from Dummy to frown at him. "Yes, you've mentioned that already. What's your point? I know how long he's been gone." I answered him as I watch my drone be assembled.

"That's just it I don't think you've realized how much time has passed. You've had friends visit; Pepper's been down here trying to connect to you. Happy's tried. This isn't healthy kid."

"So, they've elected you to come reason with me is that it?" I questioned turning away from my project and staring him down full on.

He looked bashful for a second as if caught doing something wrong. "I Volunteered Elle." He responded.

"It will all be worth it once he's home." I said to him as I head back down towards the computer I had been working on.

Rhodey whipped his hand down his face in exasperation. "Ellie you need to start preparing yourself for the fact that there may be nothing to find."

"What like they've moved him to a new location. Because I've had that area on surveillance 24/7 so if they had had a massive move out, I would have seen it." I responded knowing full well that's not what he was trying to prepare me for.

"El sit down for a sec." He said, in the same tone he uses to use one me when I didn't understand when I was younger.

I wrapped my arms around myself and frowned. "No every time someone tells me to sit down it's bad news. Just tell me now." I demanded.

"Okay. Ellie you need to prepare for the fact that Tony may not be coming home. They want to call off the search. "Hearing those words my, I felt my blood begin to boil as my hands closed into fists. "That's ridiculous he's out there I just need some more time." I argued,

"El more time might not do anything." He reasoned, in a tone that while sincere made me want to throw the closet wrench at him. "Stop," I pleaded, "He would never give up on us, why should we give up on him?"

"Ellie it's time to be realistic. They haven't made any demands, there has been no sightings this whole time, and one of the investigators said that there was enough of his blood at the scene to assume he was bleeding out. They don't think he could have lasted long without the proper care." He justified to me.

I shook my head at him and spat out, "He would be so disappointed in you for underestimating him. "

He just put his head in his hand in exasperation and looked at me pleadingly. "You need to move on with your life Ellie, it's what he would want. Finish your residency, go to Calcutta, go be the best you, you can be." He implored me. But I couldn't accept this lying down. A part of me felt that if he were really gone, I would have felt it. I would have known in my gut. But every fiber of my being that he was still out there. Our bond was telling me he need help.

"He's the only person I have left, and you want me to just move on?" I yelled at Rhodey knowing full well he did not deserve my anger, but he was taking the brunt of it anyway

"You have me, Pepper and Happy. We are all here for you." He implored to me, and while I knew that was true it wasn't enough, they weren't enough.

"He's alive I know it." I stated.

"No, you hope." He shot out, finally allowing his frustrations with me to bleed through. Maybe if I pissed him off long enough, he would leave me in peace.

"Well someone had to!" I screamed at him.

Before he could reply Dummy whirled in my direction with the drone in his hands.

"Yes, dummy! Thank you" I said to him. Grabbing the drone from his arms. I turned to Rhodey with it in my arms. "Here, take this back with you. All you have to do is hit this button on the side to turn it on and I have it programed to do the rest. This should be able to get in o places no pilot has been allowed to fly, and it can camouflage itself from all types of scanners so that it can't be shot down or come back as unauthorized spying!" I exclaimed proud of this little drone I had made.

He looked at me in doubt "Look I know I'm not as mechanical as dad," I answered to his look. "But this should work. Please just try this for me. I swear if this doesn't come back with anything tangible, I will get a semblance of a life" I bargained with him.

"Okay here's the deal how long will this take?" He asked trying to broker a deal with me.

"Probably a few weeks for it to completely canvas the entire mountain pass. I have it programed to search in caves and detect body heat. But it's a lot of area to cover plus weather may not be favorable so it will land if winds pick become too harsh, so it doesn't crash." I explain rapidly.

"Okay during that month you are to resume your residency-,"

"I'm still on break for another few months." I interrupt.

He sighs, "Fine what about you trip?"

"They already left, I had Pepper pay for the trip in full since I had reneged on my promise to attend. Plus, there will be other trips she goes every year."

He sighed. "Okay in the next few weeks you are to go outside, get some air, be an 18-year-old kid." He gives in.

"Fine," I agree. "If you will send the drone, I will do it." He reluctantly nodes "Deal." I say handing him the drone. He almost drops it not realizing how heavy it is.

"What the hell," he exclaims.

"Oh, I also weaponized it in case someone tries to disturb it and loaded it with my new healing hydro spray prototype... It should stem any bleed dad may have from wounds. Only small ones though nothing life threatening. I'm still working on the formula." I say nonchalantly.

Rhodey looks at me as if I have just spoken Latin to him. "What," I question "I've had a lot of time on my hands." I shrug as I look at him.

During the next few weeks I've decided I wanted to refresh my self-defense skills and I want to keep my healing skills up to date. So, I split my time up in a few different ways. Mainly, I volunteer at a local VA hospital and I signed myself up for private combat lessons. My instructor, Francis, but he goes by Frank, was well built and never went easy on me. Which was refreshing because all my life I've had people treat me like glass, whether because of my age, gender or the fact that my father is Tony Stark. He was average height with short dark hair, and I noticed some days he wore hearing aids. Frank would joke with me as he kicked my ass and he never let me get in a shot I didn't earn.

Frank had kind of found me in a way. I was at the coffee shop down the hill looking over ads, when I had been looking at on for a boxing class. He had come up next to me claiming that those classes barely taught you to punch let alone defend yourself. He offered to show me his website, so that I wouldn't think he was some psycho trying to lure me to random warehouse. After looking at his space, he offered me private lessons, since I really didn't want the public catching wind of my new hobby. They already stalk me at my yoga class.

Over the past few weeks I think I've become somewhat adequate at hand to hand fighting. My former training came nowhere need to what Frank had been teaching me. However, I appreciated the challenge.

While I may be carrying out the deal, I made with Rhodey, I still was keeping a constant feed on me of the drone footage, just in case it came up with anything. I was currently dying on the mat as Frank jumped around taunting me. He always knew how to get a rise out of me. He was like an annoying older brother that I never realized I wanted.

"Come on trust fund. Get your ass back up here." He mocked from above, with his oh so endearing nickname for me.

I sighed as I attempted to pick myself back up. " You know this is not as easy as it looks." I said to him in a huff as I stood back up and got myself into position.

"If it was easy it wouldn't be worth doing, now attack me"' He coached me as got himself into position as well. I shook my head knowing that if I went for him, he would block me, and I would land on my ass. Again.

"Come on trust fund can't get through life always on the defense. Sometimes you have to go out and attack. You didn't get to be the youngest brain surgeon in the world by playing it safe." He chuckled as he knew he got me, just a little.

I smirked and shook my head "I'm not full surgeon yet I have bit more training to do. Also, I'm into trauma not brains surgery." I said in a mocking tone to match his.

He shrugged, "Eh technicalities."

While he was semi-distracted, I swung my left leg at his head hoping to make contact with his smug face, however he saw my move a mile away, and grabbed my leg midair, twisted it, and I landed faced down on the matt. My stomach took most of the brunt and I grunted knowing I would be a nice shade of purple tomorrow. I also needed a minute as the air was gone from my lungs and I a sec more than most to find my breath.

Knowing my breathing limitations but not coddling me Frank laughed "Nice try Len but distracting me won't work. You need more power behind your kick until you can attempt that move." He laughed out from above me

I grunted in response.

"Go take a puff trust fund and we'll get back to me kicking your ass" He quipped once again as he headed to his stuff on the other side of the mat, adjusting his aids as he went.

I grumbled as I tried to stand up. My stomach pulsed in pain, yup that's going to hurt till next year. I slowly made my way over to my bag on the corner of the mat that we were working on. I reached in for my inhaler and as I did my monitor for the drone started to vibrate.

I quickly reached in to check it, the drone had detected heat signature and a location in the mountain pass not far from where we were attacked.

"YES!" I shouted looking at the feed of some sort of base camp. I noticed a huge cache of Stark weapons at the base, so much so that if it wasn't for the gorilla base camp set up, I would have assumed the drone had picked up U.S. base camp.

I quickly pulled my phone out of the bag and called Rhodey. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He answered quietly

"UNCLE RHODEY he found something!" I yelled into the phone.

"Who?" He sounded very sleepy, and at the moment I realized I had called him at who knows what time in Afghanistan.

"My drone is sending out a feed of some sort of camp with stolen weapons. I think that's where they are holding dad!" I explain to him.

"Ellie." He sighed.

"I'm sending you the feed now, how long before you can get a team out there to retrieve him?" I asked excitedly. Hoping that any day now Dad could be home.

"Elle have you actually seen him on the feed?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"No but it's not far from where we were attacked, and they have a huge store of our weapons!" I argued.

He sighed again in exasperation "Elena I can't just order an attack based on an unauthorized camera feed. We need more concrete proof that he is being held there."

I felt myself beginning to get angry. "He's there Rhodey, I know it."

"Then hopefully they will let him come outside at some point. Let me know if you get clear proof that he's there Elle and we will be there as soon as we can."

"So that's it you're just going to sit on this until it's too late?" I asked incredulously.

"Elle there are procedures in place I have to follow." He tried to explain.

"Fuck your procedures." I spat completely over the military and their shit. "If this was you in there Dad wouldn't hesitate." I seethed out to my Uncle completely blown away that he was going to just roll over on this.

"Elena that isn't far." He said in a tone of voice that allowed me to mental picture how hurt he was over my statement.

"Do what your protocol tells you Rhodey, but if he doesn't come back this is on you," I spat as I hung up the phone in an angry huff. After I ended the call I turned and threw it against the wall. Yelling out in frustration

"Whoa there trust fund what did the wall ever do to you?" Frank questioned as he made his way over to me from his side of the room.

"How much did you hear?" I asked slightly ashamed of my outburst.

He smirked at me and said well "I tuned you out after that high pitched 'yes' caused my hearing aids to short circuit."

"Haha" I mocked, "I think I might have found my dad, and the military won't do anything about it because of protocols." I said making air quotes at the word protocol. I handed him the monitor to show him the feed.

He took the monitor from looking it over for a second and whispered, "Did you make this?" He asked in an impressed tone

"I designed the drone and then programed the signal to send alerts to the monitor." I informed

"Can you send the signal anywhere?" he asked quite intrigued.

"Yeah, of course, I'm sending it to my Uncle as we speak."

He handed me back the monitor, "That's amazing Len you sure you want me to knock around that precious brain of yours, I don't want accidental knock the cure for cancer out of your head."

"You know what Old Man, one day I'm going to knock your hearing back into place and you're not going to see it coming. Speaking of which, I could design you something that isn't so easily displaced if you want. Hell, I'm sure I could come up with a micro implant if you give me enough time." I offered. I had noticed in our time together that he was constantly taking them out and adjusting them or they will get displaced during our training sessions. Once in a while I noticed he signed while he talked. In my spare time I had even looked up some ASL incase he ever wanted to communicate that way.

He looked uneasy for a second "I'm not sure if I want to be your Guinea pig." He said skeptically.

"I like to think of it as lucky test subject." I smiled at him with a full grin.

"Yeah that doesn't sound better." He crossed his arms at his chest and lifted his left eyebrow up.

"Please one day people will be lining up for my new inventions and when that happens you are going to be sorry you missed out!" I said unwrapping my hands from the bandages needed for fighting.

"Okay trust fund calm down, let's get back to basics. Your form is fine, but your strength leaves a little to be desired. Let's get you lifting some weights and maybe one day you'll be able to leave a bruise when you punch." He jeered at me.

I made a face at him as I went over the weights in the corner of the gym. I tend to zone out during this part of mine and Frank's workouts. I tried to figure out a plan on how to convince Rhodey to look for Dad, after I figured out that I may have to wait it out a few more days, I start to process how to go about creating a new hearing aid for Frank so he wouldn't have to worry about replacing his constantly when they got destroyed training.

Two hours later I was past exhausted and ready to drop. In fact, I was so tired I had to walk back into the gym to grab my bag. Before I left for the second time, I asked Frank "Is the hearing loss sensorineural or conductive?" I asked trying to figure out how I could go about repairing his hearing.

"Huh" he asks with a smirk. I knew he heard me, but he was being a smart ass as usual.

"Very funny old man, turn the aides up a notch and answer my question."

He shrugged "Mainly sensorineural however I'm sure some stupid decisions in my career have caused some issues as well." He answered truthfully,

I nodded "Good to know, till next time old man." I waved him off.

"Yeah try doing some push-ups this week trust fund." He called as I made my way out of the gym.

I got into the car Happy was waiting in while I was out.

I went back home, fed Remy, and sent him out with a dog walker as I quickly made my way back down to the lab I had slowly commandeered over time. I had moved all of Dad's computers into one corner and moved a few computer screens over there as well. On my chair was a zip up sweater of Dad's that still smelt like his cologne with a mixture of grease and bourbon. I kept it around for comfort. Dummy would occasionally bring me snacks from the fridge I had set up down here.

I hooked up the monitor to the computer to try and figure out a more exact trajectory of the drone. I also wanted to see if I could recalibrate the drone to see if it could fly closer in the caves. I knew I couldn't have it go too close without it banging into an actual person. I spent another hour down here before I heard the telltale clacks of heals coming down the stars.

"Ms. Potts has entered the lab." Jarvis announced.

"Yes, all-knowing system thanks for telling me something I already knew." I rolled my eyes up at the ceiling.

"Well your snark is back so you must be feeling better." Pepper said to me as she handed me a bowl of soup.

I took the bow and smiled at her for second before I went back to my calculations. "Rhodey refuses to act even though I found the base he's being held at." I told her hoping she would take my side on this.

"He has other people to think about, what if they are ready for an attack, or worse what if they attack the base and your father isn't there." She said brushing my curls out of my face.

"He's there Pepper I can feel it." I looked up at her with determination.

"Elle, I know you would do anything to get him back. But you can't put anyone else's life at risk. Your father wouldn't want that." She said trying to reason with me "I know but he's all I have left Pepper. I never knew my mother, He's the only one who knows me." She looked at me hurt for a second. "I'm sorry you feel that way Elle. But I know you, you'll figure out a way to get him back."

"I love you Pepper you're the closest thing I have to a mom, but please understand I need him" I begged her.

"I do sweetie." She said in a tone that always came as a comfort to me. She put her hand on my face and held it there for a second.

* * *

 **Undisclosed location.**

"Are you saying a 19-year-old hermit made this cloaking mechanism?" Nick Fury asked to the agent in front of him, with a look of disbelief across his face as he looked over the information that was being fed to his screen.

"I guess genius runs in the family." I younger agent shrugged his arms with a smirk in place on his face. "She's a hundred percent certain that's where he's being held." He went on to inform the intimidating man at the desk in front of him.

"I thought she was supposed to be a doctor not tech whiz." He snarked as he looked up at his agent, tone suggesting he didn't really believe what he was saying.

With a proud smile on his face, over what his charge had accomplished he spoke, "She's that too, offered to make me some new state of the art device for my ears."

Fury smirked at the agent in front of him. As he watched the monitor feed of the drone Ms. Stark had built. "Could you imagine if we had this tech on our side, the ops we could run?" He asked knowing the two people in front of him took it as a rhetorical question. However, Fury began to imagine all the possibilities this type of tech could bring him and his organization.

"She a smart kid commander. More than I think people give her credit for." The youngest agent in the room defended the teenage Stark, having had a small warm spot for her grow in their encounters over the past few weeks.

"I want to bring her in." Fury commanded.

The soldier in front of him hesitated and looked to the third man that had been sitting in the room. Fury smirked over at agent Coulson who looked at his charge. "What do you think Coulson, she's ready?" He asked knowing his right-hand man would probably side with him, unless he truly believed the Stark girl wasn't a good fit. He wasn't one for keeping his opinions to himself.

'With all due respect sir- "The youngest agent started to answer.

"I wasn't asking you 'Frank', I was asking your boss." Fury smirked at the cocky field agent and gave a look to Coulson that only he could interpret. Coulson smirked at his hot shot charge and then turned towards his boss with a small frown. "She's young, maybe a little too young. I say we keep our eye on her and maybe in a year or two she'll be ready." He negotiated not wanting to bring the young girl into this life before she was ready.

The alarm on the monitor started blare, Fury clicked on the screen and what he saw brought a grin to his face.

"Coulson alert the U.S. Military that Mr. Stark has been found" He commanded his number two.

Both agents looked at their commander in awe as they saw a giant metal figure emerge from a cave, with what looked to be fire throwers. The man known as Coulson went to move from his spot but before he could Nick Fury stopped him.

"And Coulson…"

"Yes Boss?"

"Bring them both in"


	7. What the Ever-Loving Fuck?

Chapter 7

Tony had lost sense of time since he had crash landed into the desert after his explosive escape. Granted he had never really taken into consideration what came next after leaving the hostage site, he just knew he had to get out of there. The sun beat down on him as he made his way, in what he was assuming, was the direction of some sort of civilization. So long as the mountain pass was to his back, he at least knew he wasn't walking back towards where he came from.

As Tony walked the only thing, he was able to do, was reflect on himself and his time in captivity. The one constant thought Tony had though, was of Elena and how he had really taken her for granted until now. Tony always assumed his little girl would be there with him, however until he almost wasn't around anymore, he never realized how quick someone could be taken away.

He needed to get back to her and make things right. He would take more of an interest in her research and hear her out on her opinions in the company.

The sun continued to beat down on him until suddenly a tiny drone flew over his head, and Tony felt A small spark of excitement turn into pure elation as the drone's small whirl lead on to become the deafening sound of helicopter wings. In a burst of pure exultation Tony let out a huge yell and sank down into the sand in relief.

Before Tony knew it, Rhodes was in standing above him smiling "How was the fun-vee?" The Colonel asked as he came down to his level. Tony smiled at him remembering his last words to his friend and his daughter. With the reminder of Elena, Tony squinted up to his friend and asked "Squirt?' His tone indicating, he was asking about how she was. Because it wasn't until this moment that Tony realized he had no idea if she had been harmed in the attack.

Rhodey chuckled and then looked sincerely at his friend, "Next time you ride with me okay, that way I won't fall out of her good graces again."

Both men smiled over the stubbornness of the young girl that they loved and hug each other in relief.

"Come on Tony let's get you home." And with those word Tony made his way with the help of his friend to the helicopter and the only concern he had was that he could not wait to see his daughter one more time.

* * *

It was 2 am in California when Pepper in her pajamas frantically made her way over to the Stark mansion. After she had received the news from Rhodey about Tony, she sprang out of bed, grabbed her car keys, and ran to her car, with all sense lost to her.

As she entered the fortress, Jarvis greeted her in surprised tone. However, she was too preoccupied with her current task that she couldn't even muster a greeting, as she quickly sprinted up the stairs. Pepper made her way to the familiar door with a cursive E hanging on the front of on it and, without any thought to knock, Pepper barged her way into the room.

"JARVIS LIGHTS!", she yelled as she entered hoping to awaken the young woman she thought lay inside. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she was greeted by nonother than Remy, who wagged his tail happily when he saw her enter.

He gave out a chipper bark in greeting

"Huh?" she exclaimed, when she saw the young girl wasn't in her room. The pup yawned, got off the bed, and made his way over to Pepper, sticking his head under her hand while whining for affection. She pets Elena's pup, giving him the attention, he needed, and asked, "Hey, Remy do you know where she is?" as if he would answer her. Remy always had a way of leading them the Elena.

Whining again the pup ran out of the room, and Pepper decided to follow the mixed breed all the way down the stairs to Tony's lab. He stopped at the glass door, with his paw raised to the door as if asking to be let in. Pepper smiled down at the dog and quickly typed her code into the door, opening it to allow the dog to enter before her.

Pepper stepped into the lab and didn't see the young girl anywhere. However, as she turned her head, she saw Remy sitting by the arm of the couch wagging his tail. As Pepper started to make her way over to him, the dog rushed over to the front of the couch and jumped on it disappearing from her view. As she turned to walk towards the front of the couch what she saw broke her heart a little.

There Elena was dead asleep, in the clothes Pepper had seen her in this afternoon, with the addition of Tony's old work hoody, clutching a small monitor, with a textbook dedicating to hearing modification resting open on her stomach. Remy had managed to wiggly is way in between his human and the back couch. Which to Pepper, just gave testament to how exhausted Elena must have been, if her huge pup didn't wake her while jockeying for that position then she didn't know what would.

Pepper quietly made her way over to sit down on the table directly across from the couch. Out habit Pepper began to brush a stray curly hair out of Elena's face and in a gently tone spoke, "Ellie bear, time to wake up."

Elena groaned "No it's not." not wanting to be disturbed.

"I have news, Ellie," Pepper tried to coax the girl out of her deep sleep. Groaning once more, Elena turned her body into her dog and mumbled, "Tell me in the morning Pep."

"Ellie, I just got off the phone with Rhodey. He said thanks to your drone they were able to find your Dad wandering about the desert. They are bringing him home Elle." Pepper said to the girl in front of her as she rubbed her back. Elena's form started to shake underneath her hand, and it took Pepper a minute for her to realize that the young girl was crying with her face buried into her dog.

"Oh Ellie," pepper cooed feeling her heart break all over again for the young girl. She knew that the Elie had run herself ragged trying to find a way to bring her dad home and that she had to be exhausted. This break down was just her final release.

Elena let herself wallow in the feeling that her drone had been what had ultimately found her father. If she had let people talk her out of her idea than they may have never had found him. She took a minute to compose herself by wiping her eyes, as she turned around to face the closest thing she had ever had to mother.

"When can we go see him?" Elena asked as she started to gather her stuff on the couch around her. As she did so, Elena started to plan for the day she may have ahead of her. She would have to reschedule her session with Frank and cancel the lunch she was supposed to have with her old classmate who was back from Calcutta

"His plane lands around noon, we can be there when he does." Pepper explains gently knowing the eager girl in front would leave for the air strip now if she let her. In hindsight maybe Pepper didn't need to run over and tell Elena the news at 2:30 in the morning.

"I'm going for a run." Elena tried to get up, but Pepper gently grabbed her arm "Ellie it's not even 3 in the morning."

"Oh" Elena said in surprise not really having any sense of time over the last few months.

"Oh" Pepper repeated and smiled at Elena, who even though had been living on her own the past few years still reminded her of the young girl who use to ask for her help getting ready in the morning.

Elena sat back down, her mind now buzzing too much for her to ever think about going back to sleep. She looked over to the woman in front of her and realized Pepper was still in her pajamas. A sight Elena can only recall seeing a handful times.

"Hey Pep, how does blueberry pancakes sound?" Elena asked her with an innocent smile on her face. Pepper laughed knowing that was Elena's way of trying to steer the conversation away from anything serious.

"Pancakes sound great Ellie." The girl's grin got bigger as she exclaimed her happiness and called her dog to her. Once Remy was at her heels Elena began to book it out of the lab all while yelling, "I'll make them if you get the coffee started."

* * *

Even though it had only been a few hours, it felt like years had passed for Elena since Pepper had told her that Tony was coming home. After pancakes, Elena went on a two-hour run with Remus, called and cancelled her session with Frank, and rescheduled her lunch with her medical school friend. And even though she knew her dad didn't care what she was wearing she had changed her outfit 5 times since showering about two hours ago.

She had finally landed on a comfy tees-shirt dress and some booties. Again, not that it matters to her dad, but Elena felt her fidgeting had more to do with nerves then actual vanity.

Once she had finish dressing, Elena meet Pepper and Happy downstairs by the car. They were taking the Rolls Royce to the airbase to meet her father. The car ride was tense and quiet, until the three of them reached the airbase's landing area. In the silence of the car Elena's mind began to wander and in a sudden panic she realized she had never actually asked what the condition her father would be returning to them in. Was he hurt, maimed or even conscious? Terrorist organizations weren't particularly known for taking care of their hostages.

Elena knew very little details and for someone of her strict mentality that did not sit well with her. She quickly turned to the women next her, who was keeping herself busy on her palm pilot, and frantically asked, "Is he injured? Did they check for internal bleeding, what if he has a bad concussion, they really shouldn't have let him fly if he does, what about broken bones did the give him all of the test- ",

Piper interrupted her, "Elena while I'm sure none of the doctors over there are as competent as you, I guarantee they would not have released your father if he was gravely injured. Rhodey said that Tony was in the best health he could be considering the circumstances."

Still angry towards her pseudo uncle, Elena crossed her arms and replied. "Oh, cause he's such an expert in that field." Pepper looked at the young women next to her and frowned, she placed her hand on top of one of Elena's and gently squeezed. "I know you and Rhodey have been at odds since your dad went missing, but now that he's home, I think it's time you two put it behind you Ellie."

Pepper knew asking a Stark to give up their grudge was a tasking thing to take on. Pepper knew the girl had only lashed out at her uncle because she was scared about her father and that the two would be back on good terms in no time.

"Yeah we'll see." Elena replied, as the sound of a rumbling plane caught her attention. Elena's head whipped to look out of the car's rearview window and saw a giant Cargo plane beginning it's decent towards the tarmac. Without any hesitation, Elena leapt out of the car and sprinted towards the aircraft, without looking to see if Pepper and Happy were following her. She stopped short when she saw an ambulance arrive on the scene. Again, her mind reverted back to everything that could be wrong with her father.

Elena braces herself as the plane's landing door began its decent, and two figures appeared in her vision. Trying to prepare herself, Elena takes one deep breath, anticipating all of the worst-case scenarios. Once of which that was going through her mind was that she honestly believes that Rhodey would be coming out of that plane with a folded flag and not with her father. As she held in her breath, Elena felt a hand grab hold of her own. She looked down to see Pepper had stepped up beside her to support her.

Elena felt her eyes start to swell with tears, with this simple act. This was the closest thing she had ever known to motherly affection. With her whole being, Elena would never be able to rely just how much she appreciated this moment and Pepper.

The EMTs start to move their gurney closer to the plane, but they quickly seemed to retreat causing Elena to chuckle knowing her dad had probably had a hand in their hasty retreat. Then as they began their walk down the plane's door, Elena's eyes lit up in excitant. However, before Elena could even think her body had catapulted itself forward towards her father. She ran and meet him at the end of the ramp, and while she took in the sling on his arm, she couldn't stop herself from launching into her father's waiting right arm. She wrapped quickly wrapped her arms around him, in an attempt to never let him go it seemed.

When he reached the end of the ramp, Tony saw a mess of curls before he saw anything else, and with the curls came the familiar scent of vanilla and coffee. His daughter scent let him know that she had not forgone her coffee addiction during his absence. He hugged his squirt and felt a lump form in his throat. Tony honestly hadn't been sure if was ever going to have a moment like this with her again.

"What's wrong squirt did you miss me or something." He asked in an attempt to thwart the emotions that were building up inside him. He chuckled into her hair after kissing the top of her head.

The arms that where wrapped around him tighten in their hold as Tony began to move away from the ramp. Tony laughed again and wrapped his right arm securely around Elena's shoulders not wanting to part from her, as he made his way to his secretary that was waiting by the car with Happy.

Noticing the red around her eyes and the unusual watery tint to them Tony asked, "What's wrong, Potts tears for your long-lost boss?"

Chuckling she respond "Relief, I hate job hunting."

"Vacation's over, daddy's home." He said shaking Squirt's shoulders, as she grimaced, "Don't call yourself Daddy it's pervy." Tony let out a deep laugh missing his kid's witty comebacks.

"Oh squirt, you have no idea how much I have missed you." He said fondly toward his daughter.

The two Starks let each other go only long enough to enter the car. Once seated Tony resumed his position with his arm around Elena's shoulders.

"Happy head to the hospital please." Pepper asked as they started to make their way off of the tarmac, and away from the plane that had brought Tony home.

"No, no hospital, why would I need that when I have the best doctor in the U.S. by my side." He asked turning his head to smirk at his daughter, who was now looking at him in disapproval.

"Dad, someone needs to look over you that isn't me." Elena tried to argue with him, but Tony was in no mood, he had things that needed to be done.

"No, I've been in captivity for months, I want only two things right now. The first I want an American cheeseburger, and two I want-" He paused and looked at Pepper, and Elena in disgust interrupted with, "Ew your child is right here, old man."

Turning his head to look at Elena, "Mind out of the gutter Squirt, I want a press conference." He said with a smug tone.

Unable to believe what she was hearing Elena protested, "Dad you need to be checked over, for internal injuries and such."

"No, we are going to get cheeseburgers, and then the press conference." Tony said with a note finality.

As they drove Elena discretely put her hands around her dad's wrist, trying to see if she could monitor a few of his vitals. But he got wise to what she was trying to do, and pulled his hand away, "Hey, no doctor stuff Squirt, worry about me like a normal kid, don't try and diagnose me." He said with mock offense.

Tony knew that his kid was worried about him, but he couldn't let his company's weapon manufacturing go on another second. Not when Elena was right, him and Stark industries had not been taking accountability of their inventory.

Elena huffed and said, "What good is being a doctor if I can't help the people I care about?" being very put off that her father had figured out what she had been trying to do. "Well legally speaking since we are related you couldn't be my doctor anyway." He answered smugly knowing he had proven a point to his stubborn child.

"I could still let you know if I think you need to be checked out." She argued back, meanwhile Happy pulled into the first fast food burger place he could fine, that being a Burger king. Tony spouted out an order so fast, Elena was surprised Happy had caught it. After he was done Tony looked at his girl and smiled, "fries and small chocolate shake?" Tony knew it was a combo his daughter could never resist, no matter how annoyed she was at him.

Not wanting to let go of Tony's slight on her doctoring abilities, she responded with a quiet "yeah."

Once they had received all their food, Pepper informed Tony that Obadiah had rallied the press, and everyone was waiting for them to arrive at Stark industries.

Elena lost in thought, was mindlessly dipping her fires in her shake, until she went to reach into the bag and was meet with another hand. She looked over to see her dad smirking at her once again, as if he didn't think he would get caught, "Hey old man get your own." She went to pull the bag away from her dad's hand, but he still came away with a few stragglers. he lifted them up to her as if to show off his trophy.

Elena smiled at her dad and laughed, she held out her milkshake with a knowing smile, "Here dad."

"Thanks Squirt, still love me more than french fries?" he asked as he dipped the fries into the milkshake. With that statement Elena almost lost it, a phrase that had come to mean so much to them. The statement that since she was little, she had ended every phone call or fight with. "I'll always love you more than French fries, old man" she said quietly, and quickly turned her head toward the window so as to collect herself before her tears fell.

Tony scarfed down the first burger before they arrived at Stark Industries. Much to Elena's dislike Obadiah was waiting for them at the front of the press crowd, ready to champion her dad back. Stane and her really had avoided each other during Tony's disappearance. Obadiah had pretty mush tried to freeze her out of the board during that time, but thankful Pepper had stepped in to intervene.

They all got out of the car as Obadiah embraced Tony, as if he were the prodigal son return home once again. He looked over Tony shoulder at Elena and Pepper as if to say, "I thought we were meeting at the hospital." Elena shrugged and just motioned to her father as a response of saying, ask him. The two men stopped to chat for a second while, Elena began to walk ahead.

She quickly made her way into the main lobby to stand in the back, as was usual during her father's press conferences. While waiting for Pepper to join her, a man in plain black suit began to approach her, thinking he was just passing by her she politely smiled and stepped to the side.

She pulled out her phone to quickly text Frank seeing when she could get a new session in, knowing she was going to need an outlet for all these emotions that had been building up since her father's return.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Stark, my name's Phil Coulson. I'm with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, I was wondering if I could debrief you about your involvement with your father's rescue." He asked handing me a card.

Before Elena could even register what, she was saying, the words, "You have got to come up with a better name for that," flew out of her mouth. He chuckled and patiently answered "I'm aware."

"Uh I really didn't have much to do with it, but I'm sure Pepper could put something in the books if you wanted." She said motioning over to Pepper who was standing a few feet down with Rhodey next to her. Just as Elena was about to walk him over to Pepper, Leslie, Stane's assistant intercepted Elena saying, "I'm sorry Miss Stark but your father is requesting that you join him on stage." Confused, Elena follow her upstage to stand on the other side of her dad.

"You okay?" she asked in concern knowing her dad has never asked her to be a part of a presser unless something serious was happening. He was sitting in front of the podium and motioned for Elena to join him on the floor of the stage. She sat beside him as he motioned for her to hold a minute.

Tony looked out into the crowd and said "Hey would it be alright if everyone sat down? That way you can see me, and we can see you." He motioned for everyone to sit down as he took out his third burger of the day. "A little less formal," He offered Elena a bite of burger before he took a bite himself. Elena just shook her head at him, a small smile gracing her face. Only her father would eat during a sit in interview about his miraculous return.

Obadiah crouched down on the other side of Tony, and Elena really became concerned as her dad became serious once again. After greeting Obadiah and turning to Elena to inform her, "I never got to say goodbye to my father," and in way Elena understood that was his way of telling her he had feared that she almost had, had that happen as well. Elena listened with rapt attention as Tony went on to talk about all the things, he would have asked his dad about his ideas on the company. Questions Elena had been asking Tony since she was a pre-teen

To her surprise, her father began to open up about the horrors he had seen during their attack and how he felt responsible about the accountability of his weapons. When asked what happen her father motioned for her to stand while announcing, "I've had my opened. I've come to realize that I have more to offer the world then just making things blow up," He put his hand on my shoulder with that statement as if to draw and give support at the same time, "Something I've been told many times from this wise woman beside me, but until now I refused to hear the truth behind her words. So, as of now I am officially shutting down the weapons manufacturing division at Stark Industries."

Elena's ears began to ring in shock whether from the surprise at her father's word or at the unanimous uproar from both Obadiah and the crowd of journalist in front of her. Before she knew what was happening her father was ushering her off the stage as Obadiah tried to turn this cluster into something spinnable.

As Tony brought Elena under his arm, he whispered to her, "I'm gonna start listening to your ideas more often Squirt and I'm sorry I dismissed them in the past." I nodded and kissed his cheek as we made our way to the elevator that lead up to his office space.

It was just her and her dad in the elevator as Happy had gone to move the car and Pepper was left to deal with the on slot of people demanding a meeting with Tony. The silence was comfortable as the two just relished being in each other's presence once again.

"So, there something I should tell you before you hear about it from someone else," was never a phrase Elena was excited to hear. The last time she had heard that statement is when her father was accused of having a drug problem, and social services was coming to check their home and threatening to take Elena out of his care.

"I'm listening," she replied as the elevator door opened and they both walked into Tony's office. Tony walked ahead of her and when he turned around to lean back on his desk, his shirt was open revealing a glowing orb from the center of his chest.

"what the ever-loving fuck is that?" she asked she walked closer to her father.

"Well is that the kind of language that you should be using around your father?" He asked in way as if to change the subject away from his glowing chest. She quickly made her way over to him and lifted his tank top to get a full look at his chest. There seem to minimum scaring and no real sign of infection around the inserted device.

"What exactly is it doing for you?" She asked still examining the device and the energy source it was giving off.

"It's an electromagnetic device that is keep shrapnel out of my heart. When the cars where attacked they fired off one of my missiles."

"The explosion tipped my jeep over." She said recalling the events, how her ears had wrung for what seemed like hours on end. How she still had a small scar from a head injury by the top of her forehead right before her hairline on the right side of her temple.

She was just now fully understanding that this little device was what was keeping her father alive and the fact that she almost lost him hit her a lot harder than she thought possible. "Electromagnetic, so this is your arc reactor technology?" she asked surprised he was able to condense it down to that tiny size. Last, she had heard the arc reactor was none functioning.

"I finally figured out a use for the god damn stuff." He replied trying to break away from his daughter a little anxious about how long she had spent examining his new piece of hardware. Allowing her father to rebutton his shirt Elena backed away as her mind began to whirl with possibilities for her father, knowing the potential in arc reactor power, Elena assume that device could keep her father alive a lot long then any regular modern medicine.

"I'm sorry but weren't you locked in a cave dad?" She asked trying to piece together how he got the parts to make the device.

"I was and originally this was just an old car battery, -"

"WHAT?" she exclaimed knowing that there was a big possibility that such tech could short circuit and zap her father providing further damage to his heart.

"Don't worry Squirt I had a doctor there looking out for me," Tony said fondly remembering his dear friend.

"Well that's comforting," she said in sarcastic tone, "Give me a few minutes to look that over, we may be able to up the power on the device, make sure it won't run out on you anytime soon? Also, what are those materials are doing to your body I would like to run some blood work to make sure none of them are toxifying your blood." She said creating a list of things.

"Also, I think we should alert- "

"Woo squirt" Tony interrupted. "I didn't show you this to have you start worrying about me. I will accept your help with a new device, but I'll go somewhere else for all you other concerns okay?"

She nodded and once again ran over to his to hug him "I missed you dad." She breathed in his scent, which somehow in all his time away remained unchanged. Tony looked down at his little girl with all of her curly hair, and gently wrapped his arms around her, appreciating that he was able to do this once again.

He had plans and those plans involved never being parted from his daughter again.


	8. Candy Striper

Hey everyone just wanted to say I love writing this story and even though updates are slow i have a full plan to see this through till Endgame. Sorry for any mistakes, part of the reason updates are so slow is editing takes me forever. please review if you have any thoughts or comments on my story! thanks for reading!

Chapter 8

After the chaos of Tony's announcement, Elena decided to go home and begin working on specs for a new arc reactor for her father. Tony had stayed behind to discuss business with Obadiah. Elena had never been more thankful that her father did not make her sit around to observe than this instance. She didn't want to be around Stane's passive aggressive anger over Tony decision, because there was no doubt that he would find a way to blame her for it. And after years of "accidental" bruises, and secret verbal abuse from Stane, Elena was only too glad to not be in the same room as him, whether her father was there or not.

While she was in the lab, she programmed Dummy to start cleaning up the mess she had made over the last few months, knowing her father would not appreciate the way she had left his workspace.

Elena had one of Tony's rock playlist going when she was interrupted in her work by the music being turned down, "Miss Stark you have an incoming call from a Frank Bowman, would you like me to answer?" Jarvis asked her.

"Yes, please Jarvis," She replied, with a pencil in her mouth.

Elena stopped her current work on her dad's new chest piece, to bring up the specs she had made a few days ago for Frank's new earpieces. His voice rang out, "What's up Trust Fund are you going to bail on me again tomorrow?" he mocked, his tone light, and Elena could almost picture his signature smirk.

"Ha, Ha," she mockingly laughed, "Sorry that my dad returning from the dead superseded our gym routine." Elena quipped at her trainer, rolling her eyes as she looked over her design for him. "We still good for the same time tomorrow," she inquired.

"Well I may have to cut our session short if I get called in to my other job would that be okay?" He asked in concern, Elena sighed in mock exasperation. "I guess so."

"You're the best Trust Fund." He responded.

"Yeah, Yeah. Hey how do you feel again about implants?" There was a beat of silence before he responded, "You are not operating on me trust fund till you finish your residency." His tone final.

Elena rolled her eyes at Frank's distrust in her skills, and answered back, "I wouldn't operate I would just be creating the tech that they needed to implant and walking them through the procedure. It's simple really, and very non-invasive. You wouldn't even scar!" She defended her procedure.

He scoffed before answering, "Try again trust fund." His voice deadpanned to her over the phone, and she could just picture his unimpressed facial expression, with his arms crossed over his chest. This made Elena realize how close the two of them had become over the past few weeks. How she took at him like a big brother figure.

She then sighed in disappointment, "Fine we can try the new pieces I'm making now out tomorrow during our session. I'll kick you in the head a bunch to see if they fall out." She laughed at her own joke. To which Frank responded with his own mock laughter, "That's so funny Trust Fund, I think that's earned a series of rapid-fire burpees." His tone once again indicating the he knew he had gained the upper hand, in their battle of wits

"NOOO" She whined loudly, her voice echoing off of the machines around her. Elena hated burpees with a burning passion. While she didn't mind working out and staying in shape, she was convinced burpees were made by sadist trainers who just wanted to torture their clients.

Frank's delighted laugh resonated in the lab as he responded, "Oh yes Trust Fund, bright and early tomorrow morning." Elena groaned as Frank ended the call without a proper goodbye. Elena just knew that he was standing in the gym with a smug smile on his face after winning the last word. A whine left her lips as she put her head into her hands dreading tomorrow's work out.

At hearing her whine, Dummy whirled in concern as he picked up a piece of trash near where she was seated. She turned to him and spoke, "Well Dummy, I guess that's what I get for being a smart ass." Dummy seemed to whirl in agreement, and Elena smiled and petted the droid that she had created with her dad.

"Hey Squirt, what're you working on down here," Her dad asked as he enter the room, now dressed in something more laid back and Tony like.

Bringing up the holo schematics of the new arc reactor for him, she turned and began to explain the modifications that she wanted to make and why. Tony was blown away by how fast she had picked up his design and was able to modify it. In all honestly, he had never really given Elena credit when it came to her tech abilities. He had always assumed her heart was solely with medical procedures. They both workshopped her design and created an improved reactor together over the course of a few hours. They had some Chinese food delivered as they worked and were just at peace to working together.

Once it was all said and done, they began to physically assemble it together. As they worked Tony took the time to admire his daughter and how she had grown since he had left. She looked like she had gained some more muscle mass and her already long hair seemed like it had somehow grown another foot. He realized he had somehow missed her going from an awkward gangly teenager into a graceful, elegant young woman.

"So how bad was it over there," She asked in a quiet voice, breaking the silence they had fallen into as they as they worked. He looked over at her, as she kept her concentration on working on the core mechanism of the arc reactor. He knew this was her way of offering him to talk about his problems without them having a serious conversation. She knew if she pretended to work then they could act as if this was a normal everyday conversation.

"It was bad, Elena." He responded while soldering.

"You can tell me about it you know. I won't judge, and it will stay between us." She offered, knowing her father never really showcased any emotion that wasn't positive or sarcastic. However, Tony knew he could never unload this burden on her, it wouldn't be fair. No this was his alone to carry.

"Thank you for the offer kid, but I'm home with you now so it's going to be just fine." He offered, taking her free hand in his and giving it a tight squeeze. She squeezed back as a sad smile graced her face.

"I won't be here forever Dad. You have to find a way to deal with your demons sooner or later." She said looking over at him with worry glazing over her eyes. Tony knew that her time living back at home was short lived and that she would be leaving sooner rather than later.

"Yeah your program in Boston starts soon doesn't it." He asked knowing after being gone so long their time together before she went back to her residency program was creeping up on them rather quickly.

"No, that one is not starting soon, but the one in New York will be starting in about a month, I was going to take the plane later this week and go out and look at some apartments." She said so casually as if they hadn't had a fight about her future right before he was taken.

He perked up and looked at her with a happy expression, "New York huh, you know that we have properties there you can stay in." He hinted, feeling better that she would be staying in a city he had a lot of business in.

"Yeah but none of them are close to the hospital and I know I'm not going to want to have a long commute after working long shifts." She explained trying to dance around the fact that she wanted a space of her own

"We could have a driver take you to and from that way you can pass out in the car." He offered with a smirk, happy that he would have a way to keep tabs on her.

"No, Dad no driver and no personal security person. My compromise for this is that I live life in New York like a normal person." She argued throwing a glare that would cause others to retreat.

"You're going to be a 19-year-old going into the first year of her trauma surgery residency that really doesn't sound normal to me." He quipped back with a fond smile on his face.

"Then as normal as it can be." She said with a note of finality in her voice.

He raised his arms in surrender, but he smirked when a reply quickly came to his mind. "What if Happy just happens to be in the neighbor?" He asked with a look of feigned innocence.

"Dad, please don't make me regret this choice. I need to do some things on my own, this program and this stage of my life need to be one of them." She said stopping her work to turn and look at him.

He sighed and dropped what he was doing, "I will do my best to give you space, and privacy but I can't promise that I won't be dropping in for some pizza and a chat every once and awhile." Tony told her as he drapped his arm around her shoulders in a small hug.

"I'm limiting you to no more than once a month and you can't just show up at the hospital deal? You will text me like a normal parent and we will make plans to meet somewhere." She bartered with him.

"God when did you become such a negotiator?" He asked ruffling her hair.

"When you made me double major in business and pre-med." She deadpanned.

He shrugged as if to say true, stood up, and kissed the top of her head. "I think it's time to call it a night Squirt," Tony said stretching, as his looked at his watch and realizing it was 2 in the morning.

"Okay, well the piece is all finished so, tomorrow after my work out I can come back and put this in for you." She said as she took stood up and crack her back after sitting for who knows how long.

"There some monitor equipment down here that I have set up for other test but we can use it to monitor your vitals, and make sure you don't go into cardiac arrest during the switch over, which shouldn't happen so long as we don't remove the magnetic base." She went over as she began to clean her station.

Tony nodded along knowing he wouldn't be allowing her to replace his reactor. Not because he didn't trust her to do it, but because if something did happen, he couldn't let that be on her. He would just have to replace it while she was out.

"You got it Squirt, I'll see you in the morning?" Tony asked trying to gauge when she would be out of the house.

"I have a workout scheduled in about-," she glanced at her watch and grimaced, "5 hours so I may be out before you wake up." She answered smiling at him.

"Great we can grab lunch," He smiled at her as she made her way out of the lab, knowing full well that tomorrow was going to be an issue.

The smack of Elena's body hitting the matt below her echoed throughout the empty boxing gym. The sound was quickly followed by the laughter of her overly cocky instructor.

"I'm sorry what was that smack talk about kicking my ass yesterday Trust Fund?" He asked, while his student took a minute to stop seeing stars after their hand to hand training.

"One day if you ever need a doctor, I hope I'm there to make it slow and painful." She shot back as she rubbed the place on her sternum where he had hit her to knock her down.

Frank had decided that it was time to stop holding his punches and was treating her as if they were in a real fight. There was no need to baby her anymore, she had been advancing quite well over the past month. She could even mange to land a hit or two on him.

He laughed at the young woman in front of him, and offered his hand to assist her in standing, "Yeah, Yeah, Trust Fund, I told you, I'm not letting you operate on me anytime soon." He mocked while rolling his eyes at her.

"Your loss bird brain," She responded as Frank helped her to her feet, and she adjusted her shirt.

"Go grab your inhaler," he ordered knowing she tried to pretend like she didn't need it. While trying to catch her breath she simply nodded at him in understanding.

They had been going at it for the last two hours, and Elena was thoroughly wiped. Now that she was standing, she felt a familiar ach go through her whole body as it often did once Frank was done with her. She looked down and noticed that both of his hearing aides had made their way to the mat after the sparring session, and she bent down to pick them up.

She handed them back to him and signed to him to hold on for one moment. She quickly made her way to her gym bag. Following her instructors order she quickly took a hit of her inhaler, before she grabbed the case in her bag that contained her new tech.

Elena made her way over to Frank and signed for him to come closer. Frank bent down a little so she could guide his head with her hands. She pulled out the plyers she made to insert the hearing devices, and gently placed the tiny comms she made into his ear canals with exact precision.

"Okay" she said quietly, almost in a whisper, "How do they feel?" She asked as she backed away from him.

"What am I supposed to be feeling?" He asked matching her whispered tone.

"Honestly? Nothing, I designed them to be weightless and almost invisible. How is the volume so far?" She asked in a hushed tone.

He laughed, "Well if you stopped whispering,I could tell." He mocked her, ending his sentance with his smug smile.

She blushed in embarrassment before she explained, "I wasn't quite sure how loud they would be for you. So, I figured we should start out at a normal volume, but now that you wanna be a dick about it I may just scream from now on." She said yelling the last few words of her sentence.

He grimaced and held his ears slightly, "Okay point taken Trust Fund, don't kill the remaining hearing I have, please and thank you." He said exasperated as he cautiously lowered his hand away from his ears.

She laughed lightly at him and went to grab a pad she had with her. She handed it to him and said, "Here is the remote control for them. You can raise and decrease the volume like normal, there is a mute option for if you ever want to tune out the world," She explained to him as pointed out the interface on the pad she was giving him.

"I even invented a mode that would allow you to listen to people farther away then normal, because I'm nosey. But never use them to listen in on me or I'll hack these babies and make you listen to Crazy Frog till the end of your days." She threatened half-heartedly.

"You made this for me Trust Fund?" He asked in awe of her.

"Well originally yes, in my spare time looking for my Dad. However, think of all the people this could help, well once I'm done testing it out on my Guinee pig." She said fondly patting his shoulder.

Frank looked at her stunned and also with a twinge of guilt. He was stunned that this girl who he didn't know a month ago had gone out of her way to help him, and that at the age of 19 she was creating tech that men twice her age couldn't come up with.

He knew Fury wanted to recruit her, but a part of him had become protective of the young Stark. He knew what a life in S.H.I.E.L.D. could mean, and he didn't want to push her into anything. Unfortunately, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent now realized that once his handler and his superiors saw the tech she had created for him there would be no deterring their recruitment of her.

In a moment of unusual vulnerability, he brought the young girl next to him in for a bear hug and lifted her off the ground, "You're the best Trust Fund, I really mean it." Frank said sincerely.

"Oh, sure you tell me that after you've kicked my ass all over this gym. Sure, I see how it is." She snarked not letting the moment get too sentimental.

Frank put her back on the ground and rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey Elena I have a favor to ask, I have a boss at my other job, who would really like a meeting with you before you head to New York, do you think you could make the time to see him?" Frank asked knowing that after that meeting their relationship would change.

"Uh, maybe what would he want to meet about?" She asked curious, since this is the first time Frank ever mentioned something about his other job, or his boss to her in person. Elena knew this wasn't Frank's fulltime job, but they never really talked about what else he did.

"He's interested in medical tech and I think would like to pick your brain about a few of his ideas." Frank lied through his teeth but starting off with telling her he was the leader of covert government agency, interested in recruiting her really wasn't the way to get her to agree.

"Uh yeah sure, I can't give him any of my ideas, but I can help consult if he wants. Let me check when I'm free and I'll send you a text." She answered toweling off so they could start their cool down routine.

"Thanks, he's a little rough around the edges but just keep an open mind if you can. I wouldn't have you two meets, if I didn't think you could handle yourself with him." He advised as they began their stretching.

"Okay thanks for the heads up, I'll try to keep the snark in short supply that day." She joked as she started her yoga routine next to him.

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it Trust Fund." He quipped.

"Just worry about your form Bird Brain," She quipped back.

Frank smiled at her, and beyond his better judgement realized that he had made an honest connection with this girl. He knew he shouldn't have, but they got along so well and fell into rhythm so easily, like siblings. He knew if she accepted Fury's offer, and on the off chance she didn't hate him after, that he would be the first to volunteer to continue her training. Since unbeknownst to her he had been training her since their first meeting.

Elena pulled up to her home, wanting nothing more than to jump in the pool and cool off after the work out that Frank had put her through. She opened the door to Remy barking and sprinting his way across the marble foyer to get to her.

"Hey boy!" she exclaimed, as she greeted her pup. This also made her take note that, when looking for her new place in NYC she had to make sure it was animal friendly. She needed to get a plan together for her visit soon, because she wanted to be settled at least two weeks before her program started.

She walked into the lounge area where Pepper sat doing work, "Hey Pep, can you do me a favor? Can you get me the information for the residency program director at Metro-Gen Hospital, I want to schedule a visit soon, would love to meet with them?"

"You sure you do not want me to set it up?" She asked looked a little nervous.

"No, I got it. Plus, I have to coordinate some apartment walk throughs. I'll call some places when I'm done helping Dad put in his new reactor." She said looking at her phone for the number of their New York real estate broker.

"You're not staying in the Park Ave penthouse?" She asked in surprise.

Elena looked at her in doubt and responded, "Where my father can drop in unannounced whenever he wants, no thanks Pep. I need some decorum of normalcy." She told Pepper, who shrugged in understanding. Pepper knew that what Elle was saying about her father's ability to just drop in on his daughter whenever he wanted was a thing he would most defiantly take advantage of.

Elena made her way into the kitchen to grab a water, when Pepper spoke up from the lounge,

"Sure, anything else you need? I can look into a place for you and Remy if you want, or organize a flight for you? Make sure the penthouse is set for your visit? Oh, do you want to see a Broadway show while you're there?" She offered in rapid fire, which was a normal tick for Pepper when she had something to hide from Elena.

Elena frowned and made her way into the lounge again looking at Pepper as the secretary now seemed to be very interested in her palm pilot. "Hey Pep," she spoke inquisitively.

"Yes, Ellie." She answered still not meeting her eye.

"What are you hiding?" She asked directly. Pepper kept looking down as she shrugged and replied, "Nothing that I can think of."

Elena nodded at her in mock belief and responded, "Yeah okay, so why can't you look at me all of sudden?" This statement caused the secretary to pull herself away from the tech in front of her and look up at the young women to look her in the eye, "Better Ellie?" She asked.

"Yeah you bet, so if I guess what's wrong, will you tell me?" She asked still standing above Pepper with a look of doubt across her face, her arms now crossed in front of her.

"Ellie, nothing is wrong." She said adamantly, however not very convincingly.

"So, if I go down to that workshop right now, I won't find that Dad has done something that will piss me off, and that he's asked you not to tell me." She guessed having done this dance with the two of them once or twice.

She sighed and moved her laptop off her lap. "Dammit Ellie, stop reading me so well." She exclaimed. Elena smiled in success, knowing she had hit the nail on the head.

"What did my Dad do Pepper?" She asked arms still crosses as she looked down a Pepper.

Pepper hesitated for a second and looked down. With reluctance she pointed to the center of her chest. Realizing what Pepper was referring to, Elena gasped, sprinted over to the staircase, and jumped down the stairs. She made it to the door of the lab, and rushed in looking for her father, letting the door slam closed behind her.

"DAD!" She yelled knowing he was down there working on something.

"Yeah" he said calmly from the workstation in the corner, either blatantly ignoring her furious tone or trying to play it cool. She stormed her way over and grabbed him by the shoulder so she could see the front of him. "Whoa, Squirt use your words!" he said in surprise at the strength his daughter had moved him with.

"Arc reactor," She grounded out, looking down and pointing her finger at his chest. Still keeping up the confused charade of his, "Yes we've been over this, the arc reactor is what is keeping me alive."

Elena felt the vein in her forehead protrude, and her skin take on a red flush, "Which is why when replacing it you should have had a medical professional with you to monitor your vitals in case something went wrong. If only you knew one, oh wait YOU DID!" She yelled wildly gesturing her hands around as she went, Tony in his usual fashion kept his clam façade and gently responded, "Yeah but you weren't here Squirt, you were busy."

And the look on her face told him he had made a grave mistake by not dropping the confused act. "I TOLD YOU I HAD A WORKOUT AND WE WOULD DO IT WHEN I GOT BACK!" She screamed fed up that he would try and pin the blame of his recklessness on her.

"Oh right," He said smacking his forehead, "I forgot that you were going to back this afternoon. Guess it slipped my mind." He said in a laissez faire tone that only enraged Elena more.

"Do you know how stupid this was huh? If you had gone into cardiac arrest did you know I had supplies in the house to help until EMTS came? No, shocking." She deadpanned. Tony went to respond but Elena cut him off before he could utter a sound. "What would Pepper have done hmm call 9-1-1? Great you could have been dead before they even arrived. I know you're use to not giving a shit and everything will just work out. But I would have thought after these past few months and almost dying that you would finally smarten up and be an adult for one." She said, her voice deadly calm and to Tony that was scarier than if she had to continue to yell at him.

He went to interrupt her again but once again she cut him off, "No I don't know if this is a lack of faith in my skills or you really are just that stupid, but I can't take it. I went months not knowing if you were coming back or if you were even alive, and now you just want to risk it on something so stupid. Some genius you are." She scoffed in disgust.

Tony looked at her in shock, not really thinking she was going to react like this, he knew she would be mad but not to this level. He had thought of what could go wrong, and he hadn't wanted that to be on her conscious if it had. Hz was just trying to look out for his kid.

"Squirt this really isn't a big deal, it was a quick switch and now I'm all good to go. Your improvements worked." He said trying to calm her down and rested a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly knocked it off, "No dad it isn't. You performed a medical procedure with no medical professional in sight. You risked your life by going in the funvee. You risked your life with this stupid stunt. You never think of the consequences of your actions. I as you daughter should not have to be bringing this to your attention. You've been given a second chance at life and you're just going to waist it because you haven't changed." She spoke with such conviction in her voice, that its shocked Tony to his core.

Now that she had said what needed to be said, she turned on her heels and stormed out of the lab and back up the stairs. She saw Pepper sitting where she had left her, looking at Elena with sympathy, and slight fear. "Ellie- "

"No, you let him do this and didn't even think to call me, so I could be on my way in case something went wrong. You enabled him Pepper, and I can't right now. Do me a favor call the jet and charter a plane to New York tonight. I'll be there till I feel like coming back." She spoke with a commanding presence.

"Ellie please," She begged.

Elena cut her off, just as short with her as she had been her Dad, "My minds made up Pepper, I'm going to New York. I'll be back when that grown man down there finally decides to act his age." She spat out in anger over the whole situation that these two had made for her.

"Ellie, he meant well." she tried to reason with the young woman who could be more stubborn than the man down in the lab.

"He always does Pepper, but I almost lost him once, and the fact that he isn't taking his second chance seriously just show he has no empathy for anything I went through. I'm not going to sit here and watch him kill himself." She ranted as she headed up stairs to pack.

She stomped her way up the stairs as Remy followed behind her diligently.

It took some finesse, but Elena was able organize to see some apartments and even set up a meeting and tour of her new hospital. Lastly, she sent a message to Frank that she was going to be spending the week in New Yok and that she needed to take another raincheck on lessons, and on meeting his boss.

She packed her bag with two weeks' worth of clothing in case she hadn't cooled down by the end of her first week there. While she was packing there was a knock on her door, "Go away I'm busy." She answered the knock.

The door opened to reveal her father looking sheepish, "Squirt I'm sorry I didn't think this would set you off so bad." He said as he stepped in to see she was packing.

Elena didn't even look up as she continue to organize her suitcase, Remy resting his head on the top of her suitcase, as if he were afraid that she would forget to take him. Tony tried to catch her eye but frowned when he realized she would not look up, "Squirt please, I'm trying to apologize here." He atoned.

She stopped and looked at him, fury still blazing in her gaze, "No, you're sorry that I'm mad at you, you're not sorry about what you did. Nor are you concerned with the ramifications of all of your actions. Which again is the problem Dad." She explained as she zipped up her suitcase.

"I need you to realize that your actions affect other people. I need you to actual take care of yourself and not just run off and do something stupid. You are all I have dad, and the fact that you think you're so dispensable hurts. Like you don't care what's happens to us. So, I need to cool off and you need some space to think about things." She said sternly not allowing his sad face to change her mind.

"I thought I had the runaway from my problems gene in the family" He sulked, not liking the fact that his daughter felt she had to leave to make a point to him.

"Guess I picked up something other than your IQ and sarcasm." She replied as she leashed Remy and picked up her suitcase off the bed. She popped the handle up and began to roll away with Remy in tow.

"I'm heading to New York, so think about what I'm asking of you, and we'll talk when I get back." She said to him.

"You are coming back, right Squirt." He asked sounding unsure for the first time in awhile

"Yes Dad." She said, "I just need some space," She said in a more gently tone.

"Still love me fore than French fries," He tried to tease, hurt that she was so mad at him.

"Your about even right now." She quipped with a deadpanned stare at him. He smiled in return knowing things would be fine once she had some space. She too had been through some things while he was missing, and she needed some time to process everything.

She made her way downstairs to the car she called for herself and left for the airport where her plane was chartered for her.

* * *

When she arrived at the airstrip, she was annoyed to see Happy waiting by the plane. "How did you get here?" She asked annoyed knowing her father had sent him. Elena had specifically called her own car so Happy wouldn't be the one driving her and attempt to talk his way into New York.

"I took the freeway, you guy took the long way, " He shrugged while grabbing her bag from the back as Elena let Remy out of the front passenger seat.

"He does know that I lived by myself for three years at college, right?" She asked as he followed her up the steps of their private plane.

"Yeah that was before a terrorist took him hostage and he escaped." Happy explained.

She looked at him in doubt, "Well he can't do this forever, I doubt you want to spend most of your time in New York." She answered.

He shrugged, "I like the pizza in there." Looking unbothered by chance of moving to a new coast.

"Happy, you would much rather guard my dad than me, trust me," She told the guardian.

"Nah you've always been my favorite. Your dad gives me a headache." He complained making a motion to the top of his head.

"Doesn't he everyone." She answered with a smile.

They made their way onto the plane quickly. Elena settled down and got her laptop out to work on some new med tech specs. Trying not think about just how in flux her life was at the moment.

* * *

When they finally landed in New York in the early hours of the morning, Happy had a car waiting to take them to the penthouse the Starks had in the Upper East Side. Elena quickly unpacked for the week and sent a text to her real estate agent that she would be ready on time for their first walk through. She made her way into the living room to see Happy standing there again, he looked at her and asked, "Ready to go?"

She shook her head, "No way Happy, you're staying here. I don't need Dad's input on a place. Because all I'm going to hear is how it isn't the penthouse. I'm doing this myself Happy." She said sternly trying to take charge of her situation once more.

Happy smiled and shook his head at her as he put his suit jack back on, "No can do Elle, these orders aren't coming from Mr. Stark they are coming from Ms. Potts and between you and me she scares me more than either of the two of you."

Elena smiled at that, nodded in agreement and responded, "As she should."

Happy just shot her a knowing smile that clearly stated that he wasn't going anywhere. Elena dropped her shoulders and sighed "Fine, but you keep your input limited to my security only, got it?" she commanded, pointing her finger at him in accusation. He didn't say a word but took his pointer finger and criss crossed it over his heart.

"Okay first stop, Metro-Gen Hospital." She said as Happy motioned for her to exit the front door first.

As they made their way through the city, Happy causally pointed out good places to eat, since Elena hadn't actually spent any significant time in New York, despite the fact that Stark Industries' board resided there. She nodded along and made a mental list on what places to try. They were heading to the hospital in the middle of the day, so traffic wasn't too bad by Manhattan standards. Ellie went to get out of the car, and turned to Happy, "Alright, since this is a hospital and they have their own security, why don't you take a break. Maybe go get us some coffee and snacks I'm starving." He nodded and started to head in the opposite direction.

With a deep breath Elena looked up towards her future and began to walk with her head held high. She followed the directions that the Head of the Residency Program had given her, but quickly she realized she had somehow been turned around. Elena, knowing she was a lost cause went to the closest desk to ask for directions.

She saw a nurse standing behind the desk, by a computer, and made her way over to her. Elena smiled at her and said "Excuse me I'm a little lost I'm looking for-" She was quickly cut off by the dark haired male doctor standing to her side checking over a chart.

"The Candy Stripers meet on the fifth floor, and Nurse Chapman gets really bent out of shape when you aren't in your volunteer uniform so I would change before you head up there." The man stated without even looking up from his chart. His tone indicating that he would rather be doing anything thing else then divulging this information to her

Elena rolled her eyes and ignored the man's comment and continued to talk to the nurse in front of her who looked as annoyed with the man to Elena's left side, as Elena was.

"Sorry I was interrupted, I'm Dr, Stark. I'm supposed to be starting my residency here soon and was looking to talk with Doctor Palmer. I was told she would be the one in charge. She gave the number to her office, but it seems to be a closet. Do you know where I might find her?" Elena asked kindly, ignoring the man to her side who had assumed her to be a candy striper.

The nurse smiled kindly at her and responded, "We just renovated the floor, so all the numbers got changed around, let me page her for you." Elena smiled and relayed her thanks to the woman. While she waited for Dr. Palmer to show up, she took a look at the floor she was on. It was quite at the moment, doctors and nurses bustling about going from room to room, checking on their patients. Out of the corner of her eye Elena saw the man from before had stopped what he was doing and was just staring at, her sizing her up.

Due to her age and advance mentality, people staring at her in these types of settings was not something that was strange to her. Sadly, she had become accustomed to it by the age of 10. She turned on her heels and looked the man dead in the eye and stated, "I'm not sure if this is a new concept to you but you know staring is rude, correct?" He blinked for a moment completely unfazed and smiled, "My apologizes it's not every day you meet a child doctor." In that moment it took everything in Elena not to knock that smug, arrogant smile off his face.

Elena took no time at all to snark back, "Not every day you see a doctor with his head so far up his own ass. How do you see properly in order to perform surgery?" she inquired cocking her head to the side.

He went to reply when a woman with short auburn hair pulled backed into a ponytail cut between them and held out a hand. "Dr. Stark it's so nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Palmer, chief resident, we are super excited to have you start with us in two months. Chief Daniels has had nothing but good things to say about you." Elena smiled and took her hand, "Nice to meet too, Doctor Palmer I'm excited to get started here."

Dr. Palmer kept trying to block the man behind her, as she gestured asking Elena, "Can I give you a tour?" Elena nodded her head and began to walk with the female doctor however to Elena's annoyance the male doctor fell in step on the other side of Dr. Palmer.

He cleared his throat, and Dr, Palmer sighed in defeat and turned her head to Elena and said, "Dr. Stark this is Doctor Stephen Strange, he's one of our best neuro-surgeons, you'll probably see him during your neuro rotation." She explained.

Elena nodded, not bothering to look in his directions, "Yes we've meet." Elena didn't bother to introducer herself to Dr. Strange. Dr. Palmer nodded in understanding and said, "Right now as you know we were very impressed with your array of experience. Dr. Owens and most of your professors speak highly of your talent, and Malibu VA couldn't have been more sincere of your performance review." She told the young doctor in front of her.

Dr. Palmer hesitated for a second before continuing, "I know you're looking to spend most of your time in trauma, -" The man now known as Dr. Strange scoffed, and both female doctors threw him an annoyed glance, not missing a beat, Elena responded, "Don't think I'm expecting special treatment Dr. Palmer. I'll go through all of the rotations just like any other resident. Yes, my heart lies in trauma, but l understand I need to know all aspects of surgery before making a full decision." Elena explained, knowing that people expected her to want to cheat the system because of who her father was. Elena always had to work twice as hard to prove that she had earned things on her own merit and not by her father's wallet.

Before she could respond, the doctor known as Stephen Strange cut in once again "Why would you pick trauma, there's no prestige in trauma." Elena's face took on a look of shock as she replied, "Oh yeah no prestige, just helping people in their most desperate time of need, where is the honor in that?" She asked rhetorically.

She continued on to say, "Besides that, does everything have to be about prestige Dr. Strange? Shouldn't our job be to focus on the health of our patients, and not how they can further our career? If we have the capability to help, a person we should, no matter what." She stated, raising a challenging eyebrow towards the male doctor.

He shook his head and replied, "What a naive answer Ms. Stark without honor and prestige, our hospital doesn't get the funding that is needed to care for the patients. Although I guess money has never been a concern for you has it?" he questioned with a smug smile on his face, as if he had won an unspoken fight between the two of them.

"No, I'm too busy with my concern over my patients. You should try it sometime Dr. Strange, instead of investing yourself into a pissing contest with a new doctor who is still learning her craft. Seems a tad pathetic to me, what do you think Dr. Palmer?" She asked looking to the woman who would be her new boss.

"I think Dr. Strange tends to over think his importance to this hospital, and it was kind of you to remind him that he is not the only surgeon in this hospital." She spoke with smile on her face.

"No just the best." He responded not fazed by the fact that his comrade had sided with Elena.

"For now." Elena retorted without missing a beat, a shit eating grin graced her face.

Doctor Strange frown and went to retort with the last word when he was once again cut off by Dr. Palmer, "Don't you have some rounds to run Dr Strange. Wouldn't want your patients to suffer because their post opt wasn't overseen correctly." She gave him a look that clearly seemed to tell him to piss off. He slowly walked away still facing the female doctors, as if to say he did not trust to turn his back to them.

Doctor Palmer turned to her with an impressed look on her face, "I will say that is the best reaction I've seen to Stephen in long time. I commend you Dr. Stark" She praised the young girl, no longer worried if her age would be an issue. Elena laughed and said that it was no issue, and they continued on with the tour.

Elena was excited to get back into her medical practices, while she had enjoyed her down time, she was ready to get back to helping people. She was still doing some volunteer work at the VA hospital, but she couldn't wait to help assist with surgeries.

While Elena had been nervous about moving to New York, a city she knew very little of, on a coast she had spent very little time on, this move felt right. Finally, it felt like something was falling into place for the first time in a while. Elena rarely shared this with anyone but for a while she had felt like she was drifting through life. Not really knowing her place, due to her age and intelligence level always causing a dissonance with people. Older people saw her as too young to understand and people her age thought how she acted was too weird to fit in. A girl out place always.

But medicine made sense to her, helping people made sense to her. Which is why she had pushed her dad to open a med research department of Stark Industries when she first realized that she had this passion for medical tech. In a way her parents' passion had melded together in her.

Once she was done at the hospital, Happy met her out front with the coffee, she had sent him to get it before she went in.

Happy had joked that she had taken so long, he had finished both her coffee and muffin, and had time to go get extra ones for her. She smiled bashfully at him and thanked him whole heartedly as they got in the car to find a place for Elena to live.

While she didn't mind her father's place on the Upper East Side, she wasn't thrilled to be sharing a space that her father could come in unannounced whenever he wanted. Not that she had much to hide but having the option of having a guy over whenever she wanted or have friends over whenever. Not that her father was strict on things like parties, but there was a bit of freedom Elena had gotten use to at Stanford that she really was not willing to give up.

After hours of looking she finally settle on a nice one bedroom in a luxury apartment building in the East Village, about a 15-minute walk to the hospital, and to Happy's pleasure it had a 24-hour door man, and security on site. The apartment had a lot of locks that where not cheaply installed, and Happy also liked that it wasn't close to the ground. He could report back that their Ellie would be safe in her new home. While Tony, Pepper and Happy, were not strangers to her living alone, they had always made sure to certify where she was living at the time. Not that Elena was aware of that the first few times she had gone out on her own. Happy, and Pepper could be just as protective of the young Stark as her father could.

* * *

After settling all of her paperwork for the apartment and finalizing her residency at Metro North, Elena decided to take Remy out for a walk to get familiar with their new city. She decided to take him to a dog park that wasn't too far from the penthouse, so they could both could stretch their legs. Realizing her schedule was about to get very tight, Elena realized she needed to get a dog walker for Remy, so he could get out and stretch when she was working long hours.

She was so lost in thought about the things that needed to be done in the next few weeks before she moved, that she didn't realize she had crashed into another person until she was on her ass in the dirt. She quickly looked up in shock and apologized profusely. Feeling heat roll over her cheeks at being caught completely spacing out that she had nearly taken out another person.

"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed as Remy started to bark at who he deemed as her attacker, and quickly Elena realized how unfriendly his growl was. Elena gave the command, "Remy heel." He whined in disapproval but remained where he was, quietly growling at the stranger.

"You know if you wanted to answer my messages, you could have just called," The voice said in mirth. It had shocked Elena that she in fact recognized the voice of the person she had collided with. Looking up she now saw the features of Josh, one of the few friends she had made during med school.

"Oh my gosh Josh what are the odds?" She had asked as she started to stand up and shake the dirt off of the back of her. Thanking her stars that she hadn't landed in anything too messy.

"Well considering how hard it has been to get in touch with you, I would say extremely odd." He joked looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

She felt a rush of guilt, after her father had been taken everyone else had been put on the back burner in her life for a while and then when he had been in California, her father had been found and she had to cancel on him, knowing it was his last day on the west coast.

"I'm so sorry about being MIA lately, it's uh, been a stressful last few months." She answered brushing some of her unruly hair back behind her ear as she spoke.

He waved his hand as if brushing off her comment, "No worries Elle, I watch the news I know why you had to cancel the other day it's fine. However, you are right what are the odds that you follow me to the East coast the day I get here" He laughed.

She laughed and motioned Remy to start walking again, "Walk with me?" She asked, he nodded in agreement.

"I, uh, decided to go for a residency program here in New York, very last minute, so that's why the sudden change of scenery. Honestly, it's what I had wanted to talk to you about it, because you're the only real New Yorker I know." She joked.

He laughed, "Yeah Cali is a whole other world from here, no more working on your tan Elle."

She laughed, "Oh yeah in all the free time I had."

They continued catching up, Elena had missed having someone around her age to talk to about things. Josh was one of the few people who didn't care that Elea was still not in her 20s and never treated her any different because of who she was. They fell back into the ease they use to have during long study nights.

"Well now that you're going to be a resident here in my city, I guess it's my obligation to show you around." He joked as they made their way back to her place.

"Oh well don't go doing me any favors Evert, I'm sure I could manage myself." He laughed and put his hands in his pockets while turning to walk in front of her, walking backwards so he was still facing her, "Your gonna fall asshole," she said, with no malice in her words.

He laughed and shook his head no, "You know what, now that I think about it I have to show you my city so I can show you how much better it is than stupid California," She laughed at that.

"I think you may have your work cut out for you." She said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Is that a challenge." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You bet." She quipped back.

"Then it's date. You, me, and New York, the first weekend you have free when you move here." He said with a charming smile on his face.

"Yeah it's a date " She agrees, her tone light.

They had made it to the front lobby of the penthouse, as they went to say goodbye, Josh went in for a hug but was suddenly pulled backed. "Woah," He exclaimed not realizing how he was suddenly moving backwards, and Elle frowned when she saw Happy had been the one to grab Josh by the back of his jacket.

"Is this guy bothering you Ellie?" He asked in a stern tone.

She huffed, "Yea Happy, because when someone bothers me it's usually with a hug. That's exactly how that goes." She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in disbelief, Happy still had Josh's jacket bunched in his fist, "Put him down Happy!" She ordered.

He dropped his jacket and put his hands in the air. "Okay. I'm going to be waiting for you by the elevator, watching, at all times." He put emphasis on watching as he stared down Josh.

"Sorry about him," she apologized again.

"No worries, he's got an important person to look after," he flirted. She rolled her eyes at him "Yeah my father, I promise when I move here it will be security free." She joked

"Promises, Promises Elle." He said smoothly. He quickly took her hand and shook it in a friendly manner, "Excuse me if I wait till then to get close, my face is too pretty to be pummeled." He quipped as he took a few steps away from her.

"eh," She shook her hand side to side, "It could do with some improvements." She joked. He nodded in defeat and held his hands against his heart as if to say he had been wounded. "I'll see you soon Elle."

"See you soon" she said softly.

She waited till he had exited the lobby before she turned with Remy and made her way to the elevator that Happy was waiting at, "He looks like trouble Ellie" He grumbled.

"You look like trouble Happy, since when do we grab people that hug?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought he was a crazy fan." He defended himself.

"I don't have crazy fans Happy, that's Dad. See this is why it would be boring to guard me." she told him with a smug smile on her face.

"Nice try Ellie," He toned, not believing for a second that people where not after Ellie. Happy read the magazines and had seen how the entertainment networks covered her. He was sure if their building wasn't so secure that a picture of Elena hugging that boy would have been on the front page of every tabloid in the morning. They were merciless and only ever wanted to find a flaw in Elena, it was part of his job to protect her from that.

After their awkward encounter, they rode the elevator in silence, and went to their separate rooms once reaching the penthouse. There were five spacious rooms there for guests and the Starks. This placed was hardly used by her and her dad. Usually only if there was a board of directors meeting did Tony ever come to the New York. Preferring the sunny laidback attitude of California.

Happy went ahead and order some pizza for them and they spent the night eating and playing mock poker. With their betting chips being pieces of pepperoni taken off of one of the pizzas. Remy laid contently at Ellie's feet as once and while she snuck him a piece of her hard-earned pepperoni.

* * *

Elena was enjoying a week away from everything, planning the next steps in her life. She had already secured furniture for her place, mapped out her route to work, and had even secured a dogwalker for Remy. She had sent the two of them out on a test run right now to make sure there wouldn't be any issues when the time came that Remy would really need the walker.

She had bought the scrubs for her program and had went to at least two more lunches with Dr. Palmer. She was excited to work and learn from her. Luckily there were no more run-ins with that asshole Stephen Strange. She was not looking forward to her neurology rounds when the time came, knowing he would probably make it a living hell.

Elena attributed her ability to get shit done to Pepper, she had learned from the best. She remembered days where she would just follow Pepper around with a crayon and notebook pretending to take notes and copy Pepper's movements as she went. Elena also recalled spraining her ankle at the age of 6 because she had tried to walk in Pepper's stilettos and had fallen quickly over on her ankle. Pepper was one of the best people in her life and she couldn't think of a better role model she could have had while growing up.

While Elena was cleaning up her breakfast from this morning, she heard the elevator ding indicating some was entering the apartment, assuming it was Happy back from his errand, Elena called out, "Hey Happy, I'm pretty set here, all I have to do is find a gym around my apartment and maybe a trainer and I should be good. I would say we could head home tomorrow." She called out as she finished brushing some crumbs into the sink.

"Well good we can plane pool then," A jovial voice that always sent chills up Elena's spine answered back. Elena whipped her head up to see that there in the kitchen stood Obadiah Stane. He was sporting his sports jacket unbuttoned, hands were resting on his hips, making his stance look bigger. In Elena's opinion this was a power move to make sure Obie looked like the biggest guy in the room by taking up the most space. He had a cigar sticking out of his mouth as he smiled at her through it.

There had always been a mutual distaste between Stane and her. Elena had always just tried to stay out of the way of her father's business partner. She also out of respect to her father, and her grandfather in part, never spoke of the weird feeling that she got whenever he was in the same room as her. Elena felt more exposed than ever standing in the kitchen with him, knowing that Happy was out, and Remy wasn't home with her.

"Obadiah what are you doing here?" She asked trying to keep the island between her and him. He mocked her movements in a nonchalant manner, "Meeting with some investors over this fall out from your father's announcement. An announcement that I hear you had a hand in helping," He said with a smile on his face but malice in his voice. Elena raised her head in defiance and respond. "Yeah guess you're not the only one he listens to anymore." She spoke hoping her voice eluded confidence.

He stepped closer, removing the stogie from his mouth and frowned at her for a second before donning that fake smile again, "And while I'm sure you're a genius, you know nothing about the business world Elena, and I would thank you to keep to what you know and stay out of your father's business." He growled out to her, shaking his cigar at her with his right hand.

"And I would thank you, to not smoke in my home. Also, my name is on the company so I would say it is my business." She quipped at him. Raising her eye level and not breaking contact from him.

"It's you father's home." He replied in a snarky tone implying he had the upper hand.

"My name is on the deed, so it is my home. And speaking of home don't you have your own penthouse in the city." She asked with an accusatory tone.

"Renovations." He replies, cigar back in his mouth and fully lit.

Elena gaining the confidence to round the island and stand near him spoke out to Stane, "How convenient, well again if you're staying in my house, the rules apply," She grabbed the cigar out of his mouth, walked back to the sink, and dumped water on it.

"That was expensive," he replied, his voice almost singing his annoyance with her. She shrugged, "I'm sure you can afford another one." The snark not missing from her tone as she dried off her hands.

As she went to exit the kitchen, Obadiah blocked her path, he stared down at her smirking at the difference in their height and grumbled, "I'm serious Elena stay out of the business or- "

Quick to respond she spoke "Or what? The way I see it, between the two of us only one is replaceable, and I'll give you a hint, it's not me." She said, full aggression bleeding through her tone, as she smacked his arm down and exited the kitchen.

Elena's breath quickly shuddered as she walked into her room free from Obadiah's presence. She heard a small shatter of glass and a shout coming from the kitchen she had left Obadiah in. She smirked, for once she had gotten to him like he usually got to her. She would have to thank Frank for the lessons he had given her, which had made her slightly bolder.


End file.
